Bleeding Out
by uoduck
Summary: During sixth year, Harry Potter hears an inhuman scream in his mind. But since he was the only one who heard it, he thinks nothing of it. After he defeats Voldemort however, a mysterious, dark power brings him to a world torn apart by a tyrant. Or… Durza and Galbatorix summon him. Harry Potter/Murtagh.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own either HP or the Inheritance Cycle.

This will be Harry/Murtagh.

* * *

Harry sat down at the mess hall, ignoring everyone else's stares. He could feel the ever present dark magic tailing him and shuddered as it stopped and hovered over him, 'checking' him for any magic use. Even worse, the Shade had entered the room and was overseeing one of the last groups of the king's men.

Apparently, the new dragon and its' rider had led the Empire right to the Varden's location. Harry had heard that the king had ordered Durza to lead the monsters known as the Urgals and destroy the rebels. All of the other soldiers in the mess ducked their heads as the Shade approached; none of them wanted to gain Durza's attention.

As Durza approached, he smirked at Harry. "The king's pet wizard..."

Harry ignored him and took a sip of water then finally looked up to him. "What do you want?"

Durza leered at him, dark magic leaking from his every pore. Harry inwardly winced, not wanting the Shade to see his reaction. "I am to destroy the Varden, as you know."

"Yeah and your point is…" Harry trailed off, taking his last bite of food and putting down his fork.

Durza took a step closer to him. "You will be working under the King for the duration of the battle. He will give you orders than you are to send them to me. You are to fill him in on the battle."

Now Harry recoiled. When he had appeared in the capital, the Shade had been right there and had dug into his mind immediately and basically rendered him powerless. Harry still had nightmares about it. The Shade hadn't seen everything but still… And he was reminded of his situation everyday when he glanced down at his neck and saw the collar there. And try as he might, he wasn't powerful enough to get out of here. Not when the King was so _so_ powerful. Harry still had no idea how King Galbatorix had gotten powerful enough to overcome Harry.

Harry, who was immortal due to his animagus form, was not as powerful as the king, at least right now. If his magic wasn't suppressed like it was, he might possibly be a match for the king. Though, he had never met the king in person. He did remember seeing someone else other than Durza when he had landed here a few months ago and that might have been the king. The castle was also full of magic that felt poisonus to him and his skin always got goose bumps whenever he came in contact with it.

"Are you sure you'll be able to receive my words that far away?" Harry idly asked, smirking a little. He knew that he had just insulted the spirit but he didn't care. He had to get his fun somehow, even if said fun ended up with him knocked unconscious and thrown to the tender mercies of the soldiers. Or occasionally, if Durza was around, another torture session. "If I heard correctly, the Varden live in the Beor Mountains. Those are hundreds of miles away."

Durza sneered at him, eyes glowing with magic. "I still have time to have another session, little wizard. The King is more powerful than you are. We are not leaving until dawn."

"You still pissed about the new Rider rescuing that elf?" Harry continued. "I heard his dragon is a beautiful blue color. And you were incapacitated for a few days after you fled back here."

Durza stopped sneering only to grin at him and whisper something.

Harry stiffened and suddenly magic flew around him, ignoring his own, and started to constrict. The magic was red, sickly, in color and tightened around him like a snake, making him fall off the bench and collapse to the ground from the pain. It was like a high level version of the cruciatus curse, attacking his nerves and body. The various soldiers in the room all stopped what they were doing to stare at him. None of them interfered. None of them could.

After a few minutes, Durza let up and spoke another word. "You are to report to the king in the morning. He will not be as easy with you as I am."

Harry was still on the ground, breathing heavily and glancing down at his body as the cuts that had opened up continued to bleed sluggishly. He could feel sweat pouring down his back and down his forehead, as some dripped into his eyes. He nodded quickly to let the Shade know he had heard and then Durza left.

The magic in the collar around his neck prevented him from using any kind of magic to heal his wounds. It prevented him from using any magic in general, including shifting into his other form. He could only use magic when someone directed him, when Durza used him to scare the troops or when the Shade had tried to make him scry for the elves. So he just stood up slowly, testing his legs, and left the mess hall, glad that he had managed to finish his dinner before Durza had come.

* * *

He stood outside the throne room door, waiting with more than a little trepidation. The king was in there, along with the dragon Shruikan. Up until now, Harry had only ever met Durza and various other generals. He had never gone into the throne room and he was quite worried about it. He had heard rumors from the servants and guards about the king's dragon being insane. His heart had flipped in his chest when he had heard about what Shruikan had gone through. The black dragon had been forced to hunt down and kill his own species.

Harry sighed; he wished he could do something for Shruikan even though he hadn't met the dragon.

"Come in, wizard."

Harry shuddered and cautiously walked into the throne room. He of course hadn't been around before Galbatorix rose to power but right now… The big room was definitely not large enough to accommodate Shruikan, who was behind the throne. His own eyes widened at the sight of the big dragon. He had expected a large animal but that was… He wondered if that size was uncomfortable for Shruikan as the dragon reached all the way up to the ceiling and then some. He figured that Shruikan couldn't move adequately; it was like even Galbatorix was scared of the dragon. It was almost unnatural though Harry definitely wasn't an expert on dragons. He did know all that Durza deemed necessary for him to know through reading books from the big library.

Galbatorix was sitting on the throne, arms and legs spread out over it. It was like Galbatorix expected the battle to go well and to receive a captive dragon and her rider in a few day's time. And for the Varden to be absolutely crushed.

"Sir?"

"The battle has not started yet. I do not have need of you. However, my dragon has need of a bath."

Harry's eyes widened and heard Shruikan growl, slowly raising his head to look Harry in the eyes. Shruikan had light blue eyes and his pupils were dilated. Shruikan definitely looked like he was insane, eyes haunted with pain and anger. He wondered if he were to read the dragon's thoughts… if there were any lucid thoughts in the dragon's mind. But perhaps not as Shruikan growled even louder as Galbatorix stood up from the throne.

"I have heard from my spies that Murtagh is among the Varden," Galbatorix remarked, walking over to stand in front of Shruikan. "The little lost boy must return to me. Perhaps I shall contact the Twins and have them return him to me. It is past time for the boy's rebellion to end."

Harry made sure to hide his shudder as Galbatorix reached out a hand and patted Shruikan on his forehead. "A bath?"

"Shruikan is chained," Galbatorix explained, sounding like he was talking to a person of lesser intelligence. "He cannot move for I fear he would eat everyone in sight. I have business I need to attend to before tonight."

Harry nodded idly, the phoenix inside him crying out at the pain, fear and anger emanating from the black dragon. Shruikan was still looking at him and Harry watched as the big dragon took a deep breath through his nose. No one in this castle or anywhere on this continent knew of Harry's other form and yet, Shruikan's eyes had landed on him for a few minutes now. It was as if the dragon was trying to pierce through the insanity and learn what Harry was.

"I will have a servant give you what you need," Galbatorix continued, not even aware of what was going on. Harry watched as the king moved through the throne room and over to the doorway. "You can use your levitation and summoning charms to get Shruikan's back and nothing else. I will be unhappy if he has eaten you when I get back. If you do anything that displeases me, I will give you over to Durza's entertainment for a week."

Shruikan let out a loud growl to which the king spoke in the ancient language. The dragon fell silent and Harry could have sworn he heard a quiet grumble of pain from the creature.

Galbatorix then muttered something in the ancient language and Harry felt as the collar around his neck tightened and then loosened a little. Like the collar knew that the king had given Harry permission to use some magic.

Harry sighed in relief when the king left as the poisonous magic left too. He cautiously walked up to stand a few feet in front of Shruikan, who watched his every move. "Soo… I'm to give you a bath."

Shruikan growled, eyes narrowing.

"Okay, okay. I'm not going to hurt you," Harry whispered, letting his shields down briefly. "Skulblaka, eka weohnata néiat haina ono." _Dragon, I will not harm you._

Shruikan continued to stare at him, continued to growl. Though the threatening noise was less, quieter this time. Harry slowly approached, taking measured steps and stopped in front of Shruikan, hearing one of Galbatorix's servants come in. He didn't hear anything for a few minutes other than Shruikan's continued growling. He turned around to see a younger woman staring at him incredulously, holding a bucket of water and some sturdy rags in her hands.

"You can leave those there," Harry muttered, turning back to Shruikan. The dragon was still growling, mouth open to show Harry his teeth and barbed tongue. "I think you've been fed recently, right? You're not going to eat me."

Shruikan stared at him, pale blue eyes looking him over. Harry heard a thunk behind him and whispered the summoning charm, knowing that it was only him and Shruikan in the throne room now. "May I touch you?"

Shruikan watched him and blinked. Harry grinned a little, albeit sadly, and reached out a hand to lightly touch the dragon's forehead. When nothing happened, he started to stroke Shruikan's forehead. "Your magic's being suppressed, isn't it? I suppose we're in the same boat."

"You're very dirty," Harry remarked, turning to look at Shruikan's whole body. The dragon's tail was wrapped tightly around his body as there was not much space to fully extend. Shruikan's wings were black and bound to his side with spelled chain. The black magic around the dragon made Harry's stomach upset just by being near it, reminding him of being around Voldemort in the last battle. "Aren't riders suppose to take care of their dragons? I know I would take care of you, if you were my partner."

Harry reached down to grab one of the rags and grimaced. The rag was not much else but thread. He quickly looked back at the doorway, saw and heard no one around then whispered a strengthening spell. He felt the collar constrict, tightening around his neck and started to choke. But the magic of the collar stopped and withdrew after a second, perhaps able to tell that the spell that Harry had used was not a threat to the king or his kingdom.

He doused the strengthened rag into the bucket of warm water and cautiously laid it on Shruikan's neck. "We would be partners in crime or you know not crime. Just free."

Shruikan stopped growling as Harry moved the reformed rag over his neck. "I don't even know how long you've been chained here. It could be years. Fuck… He thinks of you as his toy, doesn't he?"

Harry stroked Shruikan's neck, starting to massage the dragon's skin. "I've some experience in that department, unfortunately."

For a while after that, Harry was quiet, content to wash the dirt off of Shruikan and massage the black scaly skin after wiping the dirt away. Shruikan even possibly enjoyed it, if the way he leaned into Harry's hands was enough indication. Though every other minute, Shruikan gave a low growl, as if he wasn't sure he should be enjoying this or not. And that broke Harry's heart even more.

As Harry floated down to the ground thirty minutes later, he sighed and looked over his handy work. Shruikan was a gleaming black, not a speck of dirt or… blood on him.

Just as Harry was about to start procrastinating(he really did not want to go back to his 'rooms'), another servant came in.

"The King requires your presence in the war room."

"Understood."

The collar around his neck tightened once as if to reinforce the order.

The servant left and Harry returned to look into Shruikan's eyes. He could still feel the emotions he had felt earlier when he had first seen the dragon. There was still much pain, anger and fear that he could feel but there was a little… something like gratefulness in Shruikan's pale blue eyes. It was there and then gone in a few seconds replaced by anger. Anger toward the king, anger toward himself as the dragon who killed many of his own species.

"I need to go," Harry murmured, stroking Shruikan's neck in that little place where it had made the dragon fully lean into his hand. "I… Here."

Harry pulled on his phoenix form, enough so that he could use his talents but not enough so that he would shape shift. He tried that once two months ago and he ended up almost choked to death. But he closed his eyes, blinked twice and then swiped a finger near his eyes to catch a few tears. He carefully rubbed the tears into Shruikan's skin around his face then turned around and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry watched the battle through Durza's eyes, seeing the rebels known as the Varden attack the imperial troops. The battle was taking place underneath Farthen Dûr so it was relatively dark but not too much. There were fires around the battlefield and Harry could tell they weren't strategically placed fires. They were fires from a certain dragon. Urgals charged and shouted in their own language as they ran to attack.

Durza had summoned a lethrblaka as his mount and was looking for the free dragon and her rider. Harry watched as Eragon and Saphira came into view through Durza's eyes and he grinned a little, hiding it under the pretense of a cough. The king stared at him suspiciously then continued to talk to one of his generals.

* * *

Harry could feel Durza's anger as he saw the elf that he had taken captive. The female elf was fighting aggressively, swinging her blade back and fourth as she encountered an Urgal or an imperial soldier. She was also healthy, alive and casting spells.

Harry's real attention was on Saphira. The beautiful blue dragon was alive and a bright blue ball of fury. She was a stark difference to Shruikan, who was chained and suppressed. Her rider was fighting alongside her or fighting on her, always careful to protect the dragon. If Durza and the king were to be believed, Saphira was the last female dragon. He could understand why the king had told Durza that no one was to kill Eragon or Saphira. The king intended to persuade the free Rider and his dragon to switch sides, to proclaim allegiance to the king.

* * *

A few hours later, the battle was still raging. Eragon and Saphira had split up as Durza stood before the Rider, who was alone. The dragon was off fighting somewhere else and so was the elf.

Harry watched as Eragon charged the Shade. The boy was wild but he still had some measure of skill as he defended himself. Eragon's eyes were fluttering quickly, a sign that his mind was probably being besieged too. Harry had been in Alagaesia long enough to know that a Dragon and its Rider joined minds when they bonded and the Dragon could boost a Rider's magical strength. But he wasn't too sure about Eragon's measure of skill in protecting his mind, regardless of having a dragon protecting it.

"Tell me, do you think the boy will be powerful?"

Harry cringed inwardly and turned toward the King, who was staring at him with… passionate possessive interest. That kind of interest was so not the kind of interest that he liked but there was nothing he could do about it. The battle went on in his mind's eye as the king stared at him.

"I… Maybe?" Harry finally spoke.

Galbatorix continued to stare, not even blinking for a few minutes. Harry could see Shruikan behind the throne, the dragon's tail moving aimlessly. Shruikan's wings fluttered within chained limits and Harry winced. The dragon growled and Galbatorix turned and sighed. Just before the king spoke again, Harry could swear Shruikan was looking at Harry with eyes that weren't as cloudy with insanity for just a second.

"Slytha." _(Sleep)._

Harry watched as Shruikan's eyes immediately closed and the dragon's ragged breathing evened out. The dragon was forced asleep, never again waking up unless the king commanded it.

Eragon's battle against the Shade raged on only for the Shade to suddenly gain the advantage. Harry watched in his mind's eye as Durza advanced on Eragon while he heard a dragon roaring in the background. There were other sounds of battle in the mountain but Harry was focused on Eragon and only the Rider as Durza raised his weapon. The Shade had gotten to within a foot of Eragon before Harry frantically thought of the only spell that _might_ be able to help Eragon.

Harry's eyes narrowed and then he thought two words, hoping against hope that his own spell would work, that he would be able to distract Durza in time. He focused his entire being on the spell and watched the battle from hundreds of miles away as a translucent buck galloped onto the scene. The glowing, white, male deer appeared in between Durza and Eragon and that was precisely the interruption what Eragon needed to impale the Shade with his sword.

Harry didn't see anything else of the battle as black spots overcame his vision. The collar around his neck was tightening and he hadn't even noticed it. The king roared out his anger even as Harry lost all the air in his throat. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor as his throat collapsed and the last thing he saw was the king standing over him, staring at him with the utmost contempt.

* * *

When Harry woke up next, it was to a cell in a dungeon. He couldn't tell what time it was, as there were no windows, just stone walls and a metal door. He also couldn't hear anything other than the faint skittering of mice. He thought it was a little odd for mice to be around here but maybe it was too far away from Shruikan for the mice to be afraid.

He couldn't tell how much time had passed since he had been spelled asleep or how much time had passed since the battle.

He sighed and slumped against the chains that were holding him. He could hear the many voices of the condemned throughout the dungeon, due to his phoenix senses and winced. A lot of the people down here had been here for a very long time or had just been thrown in here in the past week, destined for execution. Harry even dimly recognized a member or two of the court that Galbatorix had forced to break up.

He was about to attempt to break through the chains holding him when a guard walked by the door of his cell. The guard stopped by his door, glanced at him then spoke a word in the ancient language, a word that he had become familiar with.

The power of the ancient language forced him asleep again but not without dreams.

* * *

 _He watched the aftermath of the battle in Farthen Dûr, how the leader of the Varden was slain by urgals. He watched Eragon be roughly healed of the injury that the Shade had given him even though Harry had succeeded in mostly distracting Durza. The boy was hurting, possessed by the Shade's spirit._ _He watched h_ _ow the Twins got away with Murtagh, the one that the king wanted._

Harry's body shuddered even though he was deeply asleep. He had felt Durza and the King's glee from seeing the boy with the Varden. Apparently, Murtagh was the son of one of the Forsworn, the Dragon Riders who had betrayed their race.

 _He watched as the Twins tormented Murtagh and he wished he could help. But his body was chained and asleep in the king's dungeons. The king's minions told Murtagh that Eragon was dead, that no one could help him now._ _The Twins even tortured him as they took him to Urû'baen, invading the young man's mind and making him relieve various events._

* * *

"The King will be so pleased to see you again," one of the Twins remarked, as he smirked down at Murtagh. It had been four days days since they had taken him out of Farthen Dûr and now it was the sixth night since the battle. "We will have broken you before then and you will tell him all about the Varden and of the new Rider. Malthinae." _(Bind in place)._

Murtagh flinched, trying to struggle out of the bindings that the Twins had wrapped around him. There were ropes and bindings in the ancient language on him, both tied tightly enough so that he couldn't escape, no matter how much he tried. "I am not telling the king anything!"

"Oh, we think you will," the other Twin said. "The King has many different ways of finding out the truth. Many ways that even we don't know."

"You mean the king doesn't trust you two with spells?" Murtagh questioned, his lips twitching up into a hesitant grin. "Does the king not trust you?"

The Twins grinned smugly down at him.

"He does trust us. We were the only ones to successfully infiltrate the Varden. And recapture you."

As the other Twin spoke, the other walked over to him across from their fire. Murtagh watched the sorcerer wearily, distinctly aware of the various bruises, slashes and broken bones that the Twins had given him ever since they captured him.

The bald man stood over him and spoke something in the ancient language. "Eldrvarí." _(Burn)._

The fire that was behind the Twin roared up and raced toward them and that was all Murtagh knew for that night.

* * *

The Twins would torture him until he lost consciousness then leave him to stew for a few hours. It was what they had been doing for the past few days, hoping to get him to submit, to break before they reached the capital. But this was the first night that he felt… another presence. It was light but it was there, curious and warm. The feather-light touch to his mind felt… good, peaceful and had a distinctly male sense to it. The touch wrapped around him, touching each of his wounds in turn and leaving them tingling.

Murtagh let out a relieved breath as the serious burns on his legs cooled and healed. He kept his breathing even, not wanting to clue the Twins into the fact that there was a presence helping him. He wondered if it was Eragon doing this but then again, the Rider wasn't as powerful as this. He knew that the Twins hadn't been telling the truth when they had told him that Eragon and Saphira were dead. He figured that the two sorcerers would be so much happier with themselves at the moment if they had been telling the truth. At least, he didn't think so. He didn't know how Riders magic worked or if it could reach this far as the Twins had taken them past the Hadarac Dessert already.

 _No, I'm not the blue rider and his dragon._

Murtagh stiffened at someone else invading his mind. The Twins invading his mind had been a big blow to him and he already felt like he was vulnerable to everyone. The Twins had absolutely destroyed his mental control, having dug like a worm through his mind every hour just to make sure he was under their control.

The presence pulled back a little, appearing to have felt his alarm.

 _I'm not going to hurt you or invade your thoughts_ _too much_ _._ _I'm just hearing your surface thoughts._ _I think we're in the same boat. Or about to be. I just wanted to make sure you were… okay? Stupid question, I know but I… saw you fighting alongside Eragon. You were_ _such_ _a brilliant fighter! I can't stay with you too long but know that you aren't alone._

Murtagh felt the moment that the presence disappeared and inexplicably, he felt lost. He took a deep breath and readied himself for more of the Twins 'adventures'. He idly thought about the mental touch he had felt, how it had had the strangest accent he had ever heard.

* * *

Harry woke up, again not knowing how much time had passed. Or what had happened during his sleep. He yawned, feeling the ever present collar on his throat tighten and constrict briefly, before he felt a presence touch his mind. He never would have felt it had he been asleep for it was a barely there touch, alien and cold as it was. It also felt dark, black and as Harry processed it, he realized it seemed familiar. It was full of fear, pain and anger and that made Harry realize it was Shruikan.

His eyes widened. He hadn't thought that the dragon was lucid or even awake, as the last time he had seen the dragon, the king had forced him asleep. The touch of Shruikan's mind was brief but it certainly made an impact on Harry's as the dragon wildly tried to find a way to… Harry outright flinched. The dragon was trying to find a way to kill him… just from that one brief touch.

Harry shuddered at the pain he had felt through that touch, the phoenix within him crying out in shock. His inner fire cooled down a bit, the dragon's touch having jolted him. Shruikan had been trying to find a way to kill him so as to not have to feel. To not have to remember that he killed so many dragons.

Harry let out a string of curses, some in parseltoungue, some in English. Harry was going to someday get his hands around Galbatorix's throat or use one of the Unforgivables and he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

"Go give the prisoner his food."

Harry started at the voice, looking up to the door of his cell to see another guard. The soldier was staring at him, with two soldiers behind him with nocked bows. Another of the Empire's guards was unlocking the door.

"What?" Harry croaked out, not having spoken since the last time he had been awake. The soldiers had had to force him to drink water the last time as he was always worried that the water would be poisoned. "You want to repeat that?"

"The king is busy. The king's torturer does not have the time to feed the prisoner. It's your job now."

Harry raised an eyebrow, thinking about the slight touch of his mind to Murtagh's before the other young man had 'arrived' in the capital. He hadn't had the time or the capability to touch his mind to the other man's but he knew that ever since Murtagh had arrived, the king had ordered him punished for his little 'rebellion'. "What about feeding me?"

The soldiers stared at him then one of them threw a piece of moldy bread into the cell. "There's your food. Now put your hands where I can see them."

Harry winced at the sight of the bread but shrugged and picked it up and nibbled at the slightly less moldy parts. The chains that attached his wrists to the wall jingled, reminding him of his location. Once he was done, the soldier with the keys came in and unlocked him.

"First I was the dragon bather and now I feed prisoners. Will the responsibilities ever end?" Harry muttered.

"Shut it!"

"Maybe next time I can be the one who cleans up the laterine next? That's a step up, I'm sure. Or not."

* * *

Murtagh willed his body to not stiffen when he heard the door to his prison cell unlocking. Every part of his body hurt, with his mind falling apart more and more each day that he was in the capital. His legs were broken and his wrists were broken and he was chained down to the stone table in the middle of the room.

Each day, not unlike his trip here, one of the Twins had come in and tortured him. Each day, it was torture with a different element. Yesterday, they had made him think he was drowning, casting a spell in the ancient language to make water run over him every other minute.

He heard voices and one of the soldiers he had become familiar with exclaimed to someone to shut up. Murtagh tried to grin but he had no energy whatsoever.

"Having trouble?" Murtagh croaked out, swallowing in an effort to get water down.

"You have no idea."

Now Murtagh startled, his body stiffening as much as it could within the bounds the spell that kept him tied down to the table. The person who was walking in front of the soldiers was the man who had touched his mind a few days ago.

"Get in," one of the soldiers said.

The man snorted and Murtagh realized he was carrying a tray with food and a cup of…

Murtagh watched as the guy came closer and his own stomach growled, evidently not caring about the state it was in. The guy smiled down at him, a soft hesitant smile. However, Murtagh could see that the smile did not reach his deep green eyes. As Murtagh looked the guy over, he could tell the guy was doing the same with him.

The other man had on worn clothes, a tunic and a pair of leggings that looked like they were both made out of straw or something. The set of clothes was relatively similar to what Murtagh was wearing too so he knew that the other young man was itching. The young man also looked a little younger than Murtagh, maybe 16 years old? He had shaggy, wild looking black hair with a strange looking scar on his forehead that looked an awful lot like a lighting bolt. He also had on a collar, a big metal ring around his throat.

"Hey."

Murtagh's eyes trailed back up to the guy's eyes after peering down at the man.

"I suppose these are for you," the guy said, setting down the tray in the place that the King's torturer often set his tools down. "Here."

The guy came closer towards Murtagh's head and gingerly slipped a hand underneath his head to hold him up, simultaneously reaching another hand to the tray to pick up the glass of water. Murtagh could only feel that the guy's hand was warm and that it felt good. The water that trickled down his throat was even better, cold and hydrating.

After a while, the water stopped coming and the guy lowered Murtagh's head back down to the stone table gently. The other young man narrowed his eyes at him, studying him for a minute, glanced back at the guards outside the cell then returned to him. Murtagh watched as he reached out a hand and gently laid it on his cheek. The guy's hand was warm, mayhap unnaturally warm and Murtagh sighed in slight pleasure, having started to shiver.

"This is all I can do without getting noticed," the other man murmured as he looked down at Murtagh. He watched as the young man's green eyes softened and… glowed? Murtagh's jaw cracked and he yelped at the little pain that flared from it. The hurt lasted for a minute as his jaw warmed then the pain disappeared completely. Murtagh's eyes widened and he was so very tempted to rub his jaw but his arms were tied down.

"Are you a sorcerer?" Murtagh asked, able to talk without pain now.

"In a manner of speaking," the other man remarked. He watched as the guy picked up a piece of bread and tore off little pieces and dipped them in a bowl. "I'm more or less the king's pet wizard."

"Figures," the guy muttered under his breath.

"What?" Murtagh asked.

The guy looked over to him, his eyes widening only to sigh. "He's giving you better food than he's giving me."

"Who are you?" Murtagh asked as he opened his mouth for food. He watched as the guy raised the now stew soaked piece of bread and held it toward Murtagh's mouth. "I haven't seen you before."

The guy stared at him. "You wouldn't have. I came here only… a month ago? Bloody hell, it's only been a month."

Murtagh eagerly opened his mouth for the food and chewed cautiously as he looked the man over. The guy had let the piece of bread soak in what was probably some kind of stew or broth and it had made it easier to chew, though not by much. The guy continued to feed him until the bread was gone and the stew was gone.

"What's your name?" Murtagh asked, wondering if he had heard of the guy from before he had escaped the capital and the king. Chances were, he hadn't since the man had only been here a month but he was curious.

"Harry. I obviously know your name. The King has been talking about you for so long."

Murtagh winced.

Harry sighed. "To be fair, I kind of pissed him off two weeks ago, or at least, I think it's been two weeks since the battle but whatever."

"Hey! You done in there?"

Harry turned to see two guards at the door, swords drawn. There was a third guard at the door who was pulling out a set of keys to unlock the door.

Murtagh's eyes widened. "You 'pissed' the king off? And lived to tell of it? How?"

"I distracted the Shade," Harry replied, holding his hands up to let the guards herd him out of the cell.

"You distracted Durza?" Murtagh questioned, raising his voice just a little, enough so he would be heard but not enough for his throat to tighten in pain.

"The glowing deer," Harry said as he was pulled away. "That was me."


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Harry could still hear the screams from all the way in his cell. Murtagh's cell was down the hallway and two turns later and still, Harry could hear him. That was one of the downsides to being part phoenix, he supposed. At least, he didn't burn up every few years like Fawkes did.

It had been a week and a half since Murtagh had been brought here and ever since then, the other man had gotten tortured every day. Harry hadn't seen the king since he had distracted the Shade at the battle of Farthen Dûr but he had heard him visit Murtagh. Galbatorix had made various offers to Murtagh, offers of reward if Murtagh told him everything he knew about Eragon and Saphira. Of course, the king had asked once or twice about the Varden but most of his questions were about the only remaining female dragon and her rider.

Harry hadn't had a bath in a few days and was losing weight steadily due to his not receiving food that wasn't moldy. He figured that the only thing keeping him alive was that he wasn't all human. If he had been just human, he would have quickly wasted away which would have been a gift in and of itself. But then again, Harry did want to keep fighting, if only to piss off the king more.

He also wanted to try to figure out a way to rescue Murtagh and if possible, Shruikan. Though he really didn't think the latter option would be possible; the dragon was insane. He hadn't felt another touch from the black dragon after the first one but that touch had been enough. Though… he still held out hope that maybe, with another few of his tears, maybe Shruikan would get better?

He sighed and glanced out of the tiny window of the cell door. He could see the usual guards but there was someone… He gingerly stood up and walked over to the door, this time not hampered by chains on his feet. It had been an odd day yesterday, with one of the Twins coming in to torture him. Afterwards, a regular guard had come in to give him some water and had forgotten to chain him up. Harry had stared confusedly at the door for quite a while after the guard had left.

No one had come in to get him today and that added to the oddness. There was usually someone who came and fed him or at the very least, came and tortured him. He still had bruises from yesterday's session. And his throat was very sore; he had tried to talk today and all that had come out was a very dry sound.

He watched through the cell door and refocused on the unusual person that was walking down the hallway. He stood up on his tiptoes and squinted, gasping when the person came into focus. Galbatorix was coming his way, holding something in his arms. Harry watched as the king passed his cell and stared at the small, red stone like object in the king's arms.

Harry's eyes widened when he realized what it was, barely a minute after the king had disappeared from his view. The king had been holding a dragon egg! A red dragon egg.

"Fuck..." Harry croaked out, coughing quietly. If the egg hatched for one of the king's minions, it would be so much harder for the Varden and Eragon to overcome the Empire. But then again, Harry could hear Murtagh's door opening. If the dragon hatched for Murtagh… It would make it nigh impossible for the other man to escape from the king. Undoubtedly, Galbatorix would bind Murtagh and the possible dragon with even tighter spells in the ancient language.

He withdrew from the door and started to pace slowly, minding his bruised legs and didn't even notice the invisible presence deeper in the cell.

* * *

Lady Magic looked upon her charge and heaved a great sigh. Her child was thin, exhausted and weary. His skin was pale from not seeing the sun over the past few weeks and that damned metal collar was still around his neck. She flinched when he looked at her, through her. She knew, without even asking him, that his thoughts dwelled upon the new Dragon Rider in the cell next to him. Little Thorn's egg had hatched a few days ago and she had seen how distressed Harry had been when he had heard Murtagh's scream. The king had taken the little dragon away from Murtagh as soon as it had hatched and bonded with the man.

Harry deserved rest, peace but maybe with the help of those dragon souls she had encountered… Both men did. She knew that Harry had not been hers to begin with so maybe the dragon souls would be able to help.

She watched as Harry turned around again, pacing towards the door again. After his back was turned, she placed the treasures in her arms down on the floor of the cell and disappeared.

* * *

When Harry turned around to walk further back into the cell, he tripped. Once he caught his balance, his eyes widened. His cloak was before him and so was the wand. They were both on top of a trunk, a familiar trunk. He clapped his hand to his mouth before he could let a yell of joy out and closed the distance between him and the treasures.

He picked up the elder wand and his magic sung in delight, causing the collar around his throat to tighten. The chains in the corner rattled and the trunk lifted up into the air as his magic let loose, or as far as it could. The phoenix half of him screamed in joy and a burning feeling raced through him, bright and red. Flames encompassed him, causing him to look like an avenging angel to anyone looking.

The collar's magic tried to stop him, tightening its' hold before failing and burning up. Harry laughed out loud in relief and rubbed his throat, the flames still burning brightly around him. When he heard one of the Twin's voices out in the hallway though, he consciously focused on calming down. He took deep breaths, suppressing the natural fire until it died down, until there was no evidence that there had been a fiery inferno in his cell.

He gathered up the trunk, somehow knowing that it held most of his belongings from England, shrunk it, and tucked it into a pocket that he conjured. He picked up his cloak and threw it over himself then inched his way toward the door.

Someone had brought him his things but he didn't exactly know who it had been. He thought of the unlocking spell and watched as the cell door opened, creaking as it did. He winced and tiptoed out into the hallway, wand at the ready. He passed by Murtagh's cell and peered through the door window, wincing at the sight that met him.

The other man was lying on the ground, shuddering every other minute like he was being tortured. But Murtagh was the only person in there and Harry couldn't see or sense any other magic in the cell with him. Harry watched for a minute before drawing away, already taking in Murtagh's new magical aura. The magic around him had a reddish tint to it, flowing around the Dragon Rider. Harry was about to continue on with his plan when Murtagh screamed. Harry flinched and nodded to himself.

"Right, we need to get out of here."

But first, he needed to go by Shruikan one more time. Something was pulling him towards the dragon and it wasn't Shruikan himself. It was… very peculiar as it felt kind of familiar.

* * *

Harry stopped at the throne room door and very, _very_ cautiously extended his magic into the throne room with the idea that the wards around the room didn't take into account his kind of magic. He sighed in relief when he felt no one in the room except for the dragon. Galbatorix must have been over in one of the smaller rooms off of the throne room that Harry had never been in. But he knew that there were dozens of rooms in the palace. One of which was the treasure room, which held the last dragon egg.

His plan to get out of here was very short and quick but he knew that if possible, he was going to get that egg out of here with him. He didn't want what had happened to Shruikan to happen to that dragon too.

Harry gently opened the throne room door and stepped inside. Shruikan was inside, his body wrapped around the entire throne room. Harry winced at the sight of the dragon again, knowing that size had to be uncomfortable, if not unhealthy. The big, black dragon was asleep still as he walked up to Shruikan's head. He stared at him, taking in the white spikes along the dragon's back that had a gap between where its' neck and shoulders joined which he figured was for a saddle. The big horns on his head were black also, big and long enough to scrape the ceiling.

He knew that Shruikan's eyes were a beautiful light blue, drawing from memory.

"Shruikan? I know you can't hear me," Harry started, whispering very quietly. "I felt your pain."

Shruikan obviously made no sign that he heard Harry, deeply asleep as the dragon was.

"I don't even know if my gift of phoenix tears did any good. I… don't know if what I have planned now will work but I've gotta try, I think."

Harry sighed, shook his shoulders out and reached out a hand to touch Shruikan's head, his hand landing right above the dragon's eyes. The warm scaly skin beneath him felt… familiar which was new. When he had bathed Shruikan a week ago, he hadn't felt anything other than pity for the dragon. Harry closed his own eyes and drew on the phoenix within him. He felt warmth flow from inside him to burn outside and he combined the heat, the fire and his own magic, entwining the two. Then he felt around for the bond that connected Galbatorix and Shruikan, the black tinged magic that meant Dragon Rider.

He cursed under his breath at the dark, twisted, ugly thing that was the bond between dragon and rider. Harry hadn't gotten a real good glimpse at Eragon and Saphira's bond but he knew it probably looked a damn sight better than this one did. Better and healthier. He glanced at it for a second more, took a deep breath, then extended his magic over to the bond, bringing his fire with him and diving into it. The bond burned as he went, carrying his powerful wizard phoenix magic down to bear.

The magic of the bond tried to fight back, the power of the ancient language trying to protect the bonded against alien magic. But it was no match as his flaming magic overtook the bond and banished it.

Shruikan woke up instantly, pale blue eyes lighting up in pain. Harry stared right into Shruikan's eyes, seeing the insanity there. But he could also see a little lucidity and… recognition?

Harry was about to say something when bright light encompassed them both, sliding over him and flowing over Shruikan. He felt a pull, almost like a portkey and then the light pulled them out of the throne room.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes next to a place that could have been Alagaesia but Harry hadn't seen anything other than the capital. This place was a forest, full of thick trees and lots of different kinds of plants. It felt alive to him, calling out to him. But it was all white. It was like it was glowing white around him, like an interlude between life and death or something.

He slowly stood up only to gape at what he saw in front of him. There was a lady in front of him, a beautiful blond woman, who was glowing herself. Magic surrounded her, sparking at her fingertips. She stared at him and nodded.

"Harry James Potter."

"Uh, yeah?"

The woman smiled and walked up to him.

"You have done beautifully here. I was going to bring you back to England but you have found your first home."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "First home? What does that mean? Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am Magic and England was not your first human life. You were first born here, in Alagaesia."

"Okay..."

She grinned. "Did you ever think about why you were more powerful than your classmates at Hogwarts? About why you took to flying so, so well?"

"Uh…. No? I thought that was just because…"

"It's because you were born here and selected to be a Dragon Rider by a dragon," the woman explained.

Harry's eyes widened. Was that why…

"Yes. Shruikan chose you. You as a human. Of course, your name was different then but who you are, that never changed."

"I heard a scream… before I was sent here. That was him?" Harry finally spoke after a minute.

The woman's eyes narrowed before she sighed. "You are a very powerful wizard now. But yes, that was him. Galbatorix killed you before you could finish your training and you were reborn in England with James Potter and Lily Evans as your parents."

"… Okay..." Harry trailed off, after opening and closing his mouth once more. "So they weren't my first parents..."

The woman laughed at his expression. "I have been watching you for the past few days and I am here to offer you respite. At least for a while."

He continued to stare at her, part bewildered and part trying to remember something, anything. If what she was saying was true, then… Oh Merlin, Shruikan… Right now, he didn't remember anything. The only thing he did remember was a flash of green light from when Voldemort tried to kill him the first time. He didn't remember anything beyond that or anything from his apparent first life.

"Your memories… I removed them," the woman said, with an apologetic frown. "You had just lost your bond, your dragon, your life. I didn't want them coming back in dreams to add to your tensions."

"You said… respite?" Harry asked. "Did I… break Shruikan's bond with Galbatorix?"

"Yes, you did. When you gave the gift of some of your tears, you attracted attention from… some allies. When you broke the bond, they agreed to work with me to send you back. Back to before Vrael was Head Master of the Dragon Riders. You shall have respite, peace and training."

The woman stared at him, eyes sparkling with innate magic. He had no doubt that she was who she said she was. He had never felt this much raw magic from someone else.

"Who's Vrael?"

"He was the Head Dragon Rider with whom Galbatorix fought. Anurin will be the Head Dragon Rider when you go, if you go."

"What about Murtagh? What will happen while I'm gone?"

"You will only be gone an hours worth of this time. Though I believe it will be longer in the past. The other allies and I will be able to provide a glamour on the king, to have him hold off on realizing that he has lost the Dragon Rider bond and that he has lost his dragon."

Harry nodded. "But what about bringing Murtagh and his little dragon with me? That way we'll both have some small measure of peace."

"I can only bring you and your former dragon," the woman said. "Murtagh was not my charge before he came here."

"But… Shruikan… is he… he was insane," Harry said, running a hand through his hair. His hands were shaking; breaking the bond between Shruikan and Galbatorix had thoroughly tired him out. He grimaced at the thought of the dragon's thoughts. "Galbatorix forced that bond on him and it drove him mad."

"Your dragon will be granted a new life. He won't remember anything until he's older. Are you ready?"

"Okay... I'm ready."

Light flared around them, increasing in its' strength. It blinded his eyes before he closed them and he felt the same tug that he did before.

"Oh, I forgot to mention something else. Do not tell a soul of your experiences here. History needs to continue like it did. Keep the Fall of the Riders to yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

"… Is he alive?"

"Someone go check. I think he's curled around something."

Harry groaned and hesitantly opened his eyes. He was obviously in a forest, a forest that looked similar to the one that he just been in. It was full of life, from plants, animals and… elves. He was about to get up when he finally realized that he was curled around something. He was more or less in the fetal position but in between his arms and his chest was something round. He was also clothed in warm clothes, a pair of soft pants and a green long sleeved shirt. Clothes that looked like they would be good clothes to wear when sparring. He no longer had the clothes that he had worn as a prisoner on; those clothes were probably long gone, having been banished by the lady.

He peered down and his eyes widened. There was a relatively big, black stone in his arms. Or… egg. "Oh Merlin, when she said..."

A roar drew his attention up to the dark blue dragon in the sky, beating its wings. Harry stared and stared, blinked. Another dragon came into his vision, this one a big white one.

He slowly extended his own magic and just as quickly put up his mental shields as he encountered hundreds of lifeforms, whether they were dragons and their riders or animals and plants. The trees too had a bit of magic in them. He glanced up into the sky, seeing the bright sun and the few clouds in the sky and sighed in contentment. It had been a while since he had seen the sun while he had been outside and as a phoenix, he really enjoyed sunbathing.

The egg brought his attention back down to it as it warmed in his arms. The black egg was seemingly hollow as he knew it held Shruikan in it. He hadn't thought that the woman had meant that Shruikan would be… deaged, more or less. He had thought… Well, he hadn't known what to think.

"Come."

Harry slowly sat up and peered up at the elf that had come up to him. The elf was obviously male and his features were more than a little feline. The elf had blue eyes and long blond hair, which was kind of like the elves that were in Lord of the Rings back in England. He stared down at Harry, occasionally glancing at the egg that was in his arms.

"Huh?"

"You must be a new Dragon Rider. I'll take you to their headquarters."

"Headquarters? Am I in the elf ancestral home, uh, Ellesmera?"

The male elf raised an eyebrow. "Yes, you are. If you are here, then how came you to not know you are here? Your manner of travel is quite mysterious as is your state of being."

Harry grinned hesitantly. "It's complicated."

"I see. Well, follow me. Anurin will enjoy meeting you, I should think. You should see a healer as well. You look like you're barely holding yourself up."

Harry slowly uncurled and sat up, scooping up Shruikan's egg to hold it close to his chest. He followed the elf through the forest, noticing that more and more elves were watching him. The egg was still warm against him and he sighed in contentment, wrapping his own warmth around the egg.

He was too busy staring at the egg in his arms to notice that his guide had stopped. Harry looked up and gasped. The forest was filled with what looked like buildings built out of tree trunks and their limbs. Rooves were made out of blankets of leaves. There was no house or building that wasn't naturally built.

The building in front of them was big, reaching up to what was nearly the tops of the trees. It also had no roof which as Harry watched, a big lavender colored dragon with an elf on top of it, flew out. He stood there and stared.

"So this was what the age of the Dragon Riders is like..."

"Hmm?"

Harry shook his head, still watching the sky as another two dragons passed by. "Nothing. This is incredible."

"You certainly aren't an elf," his elf guide remarked.

"Thielr, what is it?"

Harry watched as another male elf walked out of the building and came over to them.

"You have another Rider," his guide said.

Harry turned his attention to the tall, rather beautiful elf that looked feline in appearance. The elf had long black hair and blue eyes. The man stared at Harry in appraisal, looking the phoenix wizard over thoroughly.

"What's your name?"

"You mean my true name or the name I use everyday?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Your name that you were born with. Keep your true name to yourself, if you know it."

"I'm Harry. I guess you would be Anurin?"

"Yes, that would be me. Walk with me."

Harry nodded, made sure Shruikan's egg was cupped safely in his arms and went to follow Anurin. "I know I kind of appeared suspiciously but I didn't steal this egg."

"Thielr did tell me of your sudden appearance in the forest," Anurin remarked then frowned. "What makes you think that I would guess that you stole that egg? I see no reason why you didn't. I also have not heard of any dragons giving us a black egg."

Harry grinned nervously. He knew that some people would suspect him but Anurin didn't seem like he would push that subject. He listened as Anurin called for someone as they walked into the building. A giant, light green dragon interrupted their walking and stopped in front of Anurin and Harry.

"Tristan, meet Harry," Anurin introduced. "This is my dragon."

Harry glanced up into the green dragon's darker green eyes. The dragon stared down at him, seeming to study him. Tristan peered down at the black egg in Harry's arms and then looked down at Anurin.

Harry watched as Rider and dragon conversed, the only clue to their conversation was… well nothing. There was something that told him that they were talking in their minds though. He thought back to watching the grown Shruikan and Galbatorix. Galbatorix probably never talked to Shruikan after his reign was confirmed and there were no other Riders to contest it. Harry could feel his body tensing, stilling at the thought of Galbatorix forcing Harry's own dragon to do his dirty work. Harry wouldn't let that happen ever again. Shruikan was safe as Harry peered down at his egg.

"We are getting ready to move to an island west of Alagaesia," Anurin was saying. Harry returned his attention to the head elf of the Dragon Riders. "The Riders cannot stay in Ellesmera for too much longer since I have opened the pact to humans as well. But you will be going to Illirea for your training, assuming that egg hatches for you and I think it will, judging by what Tristan told me."

"Illirea?"

"My capital city," Anurin responded, as they started to walk again. The building they were walking through was huge, having tall walls and multiple doors to other hallways or rooms. There were mostly elves walking around in other parts of the building and one or two humans which Harry figured were other Dragon Riders. "Most of the senior riders are in Illirea and one of them will train you. The council will decide which one but I welcome you to our ranks with great honor. Ah, there you are."

Harry turned to see a male human coming up to them. The other man looked at Anurin then glanced at Harry.

"You wished to see me?"

"Yes, our new Rider needs temporary quarters and needs to see a healer. You are our best," Anurin spoke. "See that he gets a tour. Harry, this is Thain. He will see that you get everything that you need."

"Now, Harry..." Anurin trailed off. Harry watched him glance upward, as if seeking his dragon. "Tristan has told me you aren't… How do I put this…"

"I'm not completely human?" Harry offered.

Anurin nodded as a bemused grin grew on his face. "Yes. Tristan said you smelled funny, almost like fire."

Harry could feel Thain's eyes on him also.

He snorted. "Of course, that's how I would smell. Well, your dragon isn't wrong about me not being completely human."

Anurin's eyes widened. "Are you one of the Grey Folk?"

"What's a Grey Folk?"

"Then you are not. What are you?" Thain asked. A medium sized brown dragon landed by them and walked over to lean his or her head on Thain's shoulder. The other human man smiled and reached up a hand to stroke the dragon's snout. "Vinah says you smell weird too. And I tend to eventually agree with her all the time."

"Oh great. At least, I don't smell like prey. If you guys really want to know," Harry started, deciding to trust these two Riders. After all, he had a while here, if the woman was to be believed and if he spend a few years then these two men would be his colleagues. Plus, neither of them were named Galbatorix and neither Rider was someone he recognized as one of the Forsworn. "I do have some energy to spare."

Harry gently placed Shruikan's egg on the soft floor and drew on the phoenix within and changed. A minute or two later, he opened his eyes and hopped up into the air, flapping his long red wings loosely.

Anurin and Thain stared at him, eyes wide and jaws mostly dropped.

"What..."

Vinah, Thain's brown dragon, reached her head down and stared at him too with her brown eyes. Harry flew up to touch noses with the dragon, remembering Saphira and her beauty. The female brown dragon in front of him was also very beautiful but also very confused.

 _What are you?_

Harry startled just a little at hearing Vinah's voice in his head. It was quiet but steady as she looked at him. It sounded strange to him, hearing someone else's dragon in his mind. It felt weird, like he was suppose to be hearing another voice, a male voice.

"Can you understand us?" Anurin finally spoke, awe in his voice. "You didn't even speak a word of the ancient language. How… did you do this?"

Harry felt his wings burn and glow red, happy at finally being able to shift shape. He didn't stay in phoenix form for too long but just long enough for his bones and mind to settle then he shifted back.

"That should have taken a lot of energy," Thain remarked, speaking in a hushed voice like he hadn't seen anything like Harry in his whole life. "How are you not sweating or passed out?"

"I am part phoenix," Harry explained, scooping up Shruikan's egg again. The egg was warm in his hands, warmer than it had been when he had first came here. He felt better now after shifting forms and he glanced down at some of the cuts and bruises that he had received from Galbatorix. A few of them were completely gone now, having healed during the shift. Of course, the only thing that wouldn't heal was the scar on his forehead. That never disappeared and never would because it was a curse scar. "Phoenixes are fire birds. That's why I smell like fire. It's natural to shift. That's why I don't have to use a word of the ancient language."

Anurin continued to stare at him, eyes blinking a few times. "You are beautiful in your other… form, if you call it that."

"Yeah, that's fine. Thanks."

"Well, I have business to tend to," Anurin finally spoke after a relatively companionable silence. "It was very nice to meet you. Let me know if you have any problems."

"Okay. It was nice to meet you too."

* * *

On the third night after he had arrived in Ellesmera, a sound woke him from his sleep. The quarters that Thain had found for him were small but very tolerable. They were definitely bigger than what the Dursley's gave him but not as big as a house. He had a bed and a little nest at the foot of his bed for the black egg, which was the source of the sound. Harry swiped a hand over his eyes to get rid of the sleep then glanced down to where the egg was.

He had wrapped it in two blankets and he had put it within eye sight of him, not wanting to loose track of Shruikan for one second. He sat up and shuffled down to the egg, watching as cracks appeared over it. He grinned in excitement, almost sharing in the excitement of the little dragon within as it clawed its way out of the egg. A small black limb with claws attached popped its way out first and then that was followed by another limb with white claws.

Then the whole top of the shell broke and a small black creature appeared. The little dragon was adorable, small black wings only just barely touching the ground. Harry watched as the black dragon finally glanced up to him, opened its' mouth and yawned, showing tiny black fangs protruding from its mouth. He smiled at the pale blue eyes that showed no hint of aggressive emotions. There was nothing like insanity or the other emotions that he had sensed just a few hours ago. There was no fear, no pain and no anger coming from the little black dragon.

"That tired you out, huh?"

The little black dragon closed his mouth and stared up at him, pale blue eyes alit with its own excitement. The creature gave a quiet little happy squeak and took its' first few steps out of the egg, stumbling on a piece of shell. Harry hurriedly reached out to help the little dragon, moving away the pieces of egg.

"Hey, there, little one," Harry whispered, offering a hand for the dragon to sniff. And right before the baby dragon came close, Harry had a resounding sense of deja vu. There was no exact memory that came with it but just a sense of happiness. He returned to the present and watched as the little dragon took a few wobbly steps toward him and raised his nose up. Harry lightly reached out his hand and closed the distance, finally touching the newly hatched dragon.

His hand touched black, scaly skin and as soon as they touched, nose to hand, power flowed through him and into him. For what felt like hours, his own magic roared out of control, flames appearing on his arms and hands. His trunk and his cloak raised up into the air as he felt a consciousness touch his own. It felt alien to him, almost like Vinah from a few days ago, but different, deeper. And just as suddenly, it disappeared, having only taken a few minutes in reality. He took a deep breath and worked on calming down, pressing his fire back down.

The little black dragon squeaked and jumped right into his lap, nudging his hands with its muzzle. Harry smiled and obliged, beginning to stroke the dragon's head and sliding his hand down to its small back and wings. The dragon shivered and arched into his hands. Harry brought his left hand up when it tingled as well and he frowned in thought. A silver circle was now emblazoned on his palm, taking up the whole skin of his palm. The Gedwëy Ignasia from legend now marked him as a Dragon Rider.

"You hungry, little one?"

The dragon squeaked again, curled its wings against its body, and curled into Harry. He watched as it burrowed into him and for all appearances fell asleep. It kind of felt like the little dragon in the egg was reaching out, enjoying the added warmth. Harry could definitely sense happiness coming from the creature and his heart clenched in his chest at the delight that the dragon was emanating. In fact, he could actually feel the joy that the dragon was feeling. The little, slightly alien feel to the touch in his mind was definitely the dragon. Harry opened his mind a little and touched his consciousness to the baby dragon's and there was a certain kind of feeling that he instantly felt. It was like… coming home. The dragon too seemed to be feeling the same way, curling up closer into his lap.

"I'll take that as a no."

Harry just sat there, watching his dragon in his lap, smiling contentedly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Take a day," Anurin said, smiling at Harry as he gazed down at the new black dragon. "Explore Ellesmera but mind the borders. It can be dangerous to leave Ellesmera, especially for one such as you with a newborn dragon."

"Okay," Harry said, not even taking his eyes off of the baby dragon in his arms.

Anurin chuckled, reaching up to stroke Tristan's scales as his partner kneeled down to nudge him.

 _They look like us when we first met._

 _Of course they do. I think everyone looks like that when_ _you_ _hatch for_ _us._

Tristan huffed out a few breaths of air, doing the dragon equivalent of laughing.

The little black dragon was only a few days old and yet the baby dragon was entirely in love with his Rider. Anurin and all of the other Riders that were still in attendance could all see it. Harry was also entirely in love with his new friend. Anurin watched as the little dragon flapped his wings, trying to move up onto Harry's shoulders.

Harry laughed bemusedly and lifted the little dragon up onto his shoulders. As the dragon moved, Anurin got a look at its pale blue eyes. This dragon was the only one in his littermates this year to not have the same eye color as scale color.

"If you need help or get lost-"

"Just shoot up a bunch of red sparks, got it."

Anurin raised an eyebrow at their newest Rider. "Pardon?"

Harry finally took his eyes off of the black dragon and looked up at Anurin. He reached an arm into one of the pockets in his coat and withdrew a thin piece of wood. It was gnarled with little knots carved into it and Anurin could sense the power coming from it. It made Anurin very apprehensive and it made Tristan perk up, alert for danger, as the dragon took a deep breath.

 _That wood has seen death._

 _What do you mean by that?_

Tristan turned to look at him, taking a step back from Harry. _It has caused death. Not to Riders or elves or dwarves but other… people._ _Other two leggers not from Alagaesia._

Harry cautiously glanced at Anurin then muttered a word. His left palm glowed then red sparks shot out of his hand. Harry's eyes widened as Anurin watched and he spluttered. The baby black dragon chirped out a questioning sound and Harry reached up his right to stroke its' muzzle reassuringly.

"That hasn't happened before," Harry murmured.

"What do you mean, that has happened before? Are you a magic user in addition to being a phoenix?"

"Um, yes."

Anurin studied Harry, taking the newest Rider in. The magic around him flowed around him with a black tinge, like all Rider's magic looked like. But Harry's… His magic was old, ancient but not like the Ancient Language. It almost felt alien to Anurin.

"...You are powerful."

Harry flinched with his whole body. "I guess. I learned magic for seven years and I did defeat a Dark Lord-"

"Dark Lord?"

 _He is not from Alagaesia. He smells odd if that helps._

"That does not help," Anurin muttered.

Harry snorted, apparently able to tell that Anurin hadn't been speaking to him.

"Go, explore Ellesmera," Anurin said. "I need to confer with the elders."

"Right, the elders..." Harry trailed off, turning to go further into the forest around them. "That's never good."

The black baby dragon whined plaintively, wrapping his tail around Harry's neck.

Anurin watched them go and leaned into Tristan's warm bulk.

"Yeah, little one. I know," Harry muttered as the two of them disappeared. "I'm not back there anymore. Thank you."

Anurin raised an eyebrow again, wondering at the boy's strange words and his strange magic.

* * *

"Wow."

Harry received an image in the shape of a question mark from the dragon and he grinned. "I've just never seen something like this."

The little black dragon peered up at him from where Harry held him in his arms. They had gone through Ellesmera after meeting Anurin and Tristan over lunch. And they were now on top of one of the great big trees that made up the elven city. Harry figured what he did would probably be discouraged but he had really wanted to get a look of what Ellesmera looked like from at the top of the trees. They were sitting perched on one of the sturdier branches and were watching the sun go down. It was winter in Ellesmera now and though it never got a heavy blizzard, apparently it did snow and rain heavily.

Harry could see a few dragons in the sky above the tree city, two with Riders on them and one without. And it was incredible.

"The Age of the Riders..."

The little black dragon burrowed some more into Harry's chest and chirped happily.

"It seems we're a pair now, huh?" Harry asked, reaching a hand down to stroke the dragon's little snout. "Think we'll be a good one?"

The baby black dragon sent an image of a happy face, Harry's happy face, to him through their bond. Harry smiled. It had been a while since he had been this happy. He had been summoned by King Galbatorix right after he had defeated Voldemort and that war had lasted a while after he had finished Hogwarts. So peace was a new prospect for him. Well… peace right now.

* * *

A few hours later, they headed back. Harry walked along the forest path with the little dragon riding on his shoulder. The little dragon trilled lightly, wrapping its tail around Harry's neck. Harry grinned and reached up a hand to stroke the dragon's snout.

 _Harry?_

He stopped suddenly in shock and picked up the dragon and held it in front of him. "Was that you?"

 _Harry._

"Yes, that's my name," Harry remarked, briefly looking up at the late afternoon sky. The sun was moving across the sky, way past the halfway mark of noon. "You can't have that one."

The black dragon looked up at him with his pale blue eyes. Harry stared back and raised an eyebrow. "Would you like me to list some names, little one?"

The small dragon nodded as anticipation flowed from him.

"Okay, let's see."

Harry thought of offering Shruikan but… He knew that Galbatorix had forced that name on the little dragon and that just didn't sit right him. But ultimately, it was the dragon's choice so…

"There's Shruikan-"

The dragon chirped happily, contentment radiating from the bond.

"Shruikan it is. It's very nice to meet you. Officially, I suppose."

Amusement came from Shruikan and Harry smiled.

* * *

Three months later, Harry and Shruikan stood a few miles outside of Illirea, where the Dragon Rider headquarters were. The city wasn't quite like Ellesmera but it did have its own beauty. It looked like a stereotypical medieval city, made with stone and wood.

"Are you sure you're ready to carry me?" Harry asked, turning to look at Shruikan. He no longer had to look down as his partner had grown quickly in the past few months. Shruikan was even taller than him now but just by a few inches. The white spikes on his back were big and so were the black horns on his head. Shruikan's wings were huge, easily as big as his body.

 _What do you think? Climb on! We don't have all day._

Harry looked into Shruikan's eyes then shrugged as Shruikan knelt, lowering his right forepaw to act as a step. Harry stepped up and climbed on, easily fitting in the space between the spikes. "We totally have all day, Shruikan."

 _I know that. I know you've been wanting to fly with me._

"You've got me there," Harry said, fitting himself onto the saddle that the Rider's quartermaster had gifted them with. It was the type of saddle that was not meant for quick rides but better used if they needed speed or flexibility when flying. Harry had the other type of saddle but they had decided not to bring that one today. Both had been gifted to them by Anurin and he had showed Harry where the leather maker that made them was because the leader of the Riders had seen how fast Shruikan was growing. "I just want to make sure you're certain. I know you're big enough."

Shruikan growled and Harry laughed, strapping the leather meant for his legs around his thighs. "Okay, I'm ready."

 _Finally._

Shruikan started to walk then run, beating his wings and took off. Harry grabbed onto one of the bigger spikes in front of him and whooped in delight as Shruikan coasted through the air currents.

 _This is better than riding a broomstick!_

Shruikan huffed in smug triumph and roared, letting some smoke out. _Of course flying with me is better! You didn't believe me._

 _Uh, yes I did. I just… Is it always like this?_

 _Yes._

 _Well, I'm not flying on broomsticks anymore then. Even if we can go back to my home sometime, I'm sticking with you._

Shruikan hummed delightedly, affection flowing from him to Harry.

 _Do you miss your home?_

Harry pondered Shruikan's question as they flew over Illirea. It was a warm, spring day so it was beautiful out. It wasn't too cold nor too hot despite the coolness of the wind.

 _I miss my friends. Hermione, Ron, and occasionally Draco. But maybe me coming here was for the better?_

 _Definitely for the better, my Rider. You found me._

Harry smiled and stroked Shruikan's neck. _Yes, I did and you hatched. I love you, my blackbird._

 _I would take offense at that if I didn't know you had said that with love._

Harry snorted. "Yes, of course. Birds are beneath you, I know."

* * *

One Month Later

Shruikan watched as his Rider walked alongside him on a late afternoon day. Anurin and his green male dragon, Tristan, had welcomed the two of them into the fold a month ago and had taken them on as students. Shruikan had gotten the sense that the other humans had been surprised by that. It had been a while since the leader of the Riders had taken a pupil. As Harry moved to let an elder Rider pass, Shruikan did too, moving close enough to Harry that the human's shoulders touched Shruikan's own.

Harry turned to look at him and grinned, stopping at the next corner of the city and reached up to stroke Shruikan's neck. "You know, I won't be able to touch this spot in the next few months if you keep on growing this fast."

 _Then you should use one of your charms to levitate yourself. I will require looking after even after I grow._

Harry laughed lightly and turned his head into Shruikan's shoulder to muffle it. "Oh, haha."

Shruikan laughed in the dragon equivalent, letting loose some smoke.

Harry looked into his eyes, his green eyes catching Shruikan's pale blue and felt his heart catch in his chest. "Beloved."

Shruikan nuzzled into Harry's neck, or at least, he tried to.

"Ow, you're getting too big for this!" Harry exclaimed, gently nudging Shruikan away. "But if you really want snuggles..."

 _I do not want… snuggles. That is such a human concept._

Harry stared at him, raised an eyebrow.

Shruikan glared back, eyes narrowing. His wings flapped once, twice and kicked up some dirt.

"I can shift and hug you that way, if you like. It's been a while since I've shifted shape," Harry remarked thoughtfully. "I don't think you've even seen me in my other form."

 _You mean the phoenix? I've only seen that in your memories._

Harry smiled. "Let's get back to the place you found outside the city limits. It'll be nice to have a few hours off. I could even hunt with you if you like?"

 _You don't like to hunt._

"I could," Harry retorted as he walked around to Shruikan's side and climbed up onto his back.

 _Yeah, if Ellesmera freezes over then you'll like hunting._

Harry laughed out loud as Shruikan took off, flying.

* * *

As soon as Shruikan and Harry left the city walls, they both relaxed and Harry slipped his right foot out of the saddle leather. "Hey look, no hands!"

Shruikan laughed again and stayed steady in the air currents as Harry jumped off, kicking off from the side of Shruikan's body. Shruikan glanced to the side as he felt Harry's magic let loose and his eyes widened when he saw Harry change forms in the air. It took a minute before the magic fog around where Harry was cleared and he saw a big black bird. The black bird was glowing, like it was on fire but the fire was black.

 _I thought you were a red bird?_

Phoenix-Harry beat his wings to regain the altitude and remain at Shruikan's height then turned to look at Shruikan. The bird tilted his head and hovered in the air for a second as Shruikan did the same.

 _Well… this is new._

Shruikan snorted.

 _It's always something new for you every month or so. Is this how humans are? Do you humans like to change?_

Shruikan could feel Harry's bemusement in his mind.

 _Uh, no. Most humans hate change. I just have gotten to the point where I roll with whatever change I encounter._

 _You mean you keep fighting._

Sadness came from the bond, from Harry and Shruikan moved in the air to curl a big black wing around the bird that was his Rider. _You have weathered much change throughout your life without me. Now, you have me at your side. That will never change._

Harry trilled, the happy noise jolting Shruikan out of his sorrow. _You will always have me at your side too, Shruikan. We'll face our challenges together._

Shruikan startled at the emotion that was coming from Harry, tail dipping in the air. It was vehement, like Harry knew something he didn't but he shook his head at that thought. He watched as Harry flew out from under his wing and wrapped his own wings around his neck.

 _Firebird._

Harry pulled back a minute later to fly around to look Shruikan in the eyes. _Firebird?_

 _That's what I'll call you. My Rider, my firebird._

Harry stared, his green eyes soft. His feathers fluffed in the wind, being pushed back and forth by the air. The black color of his feathers matched Shruikan's scaly skin and Shruikan could feel that Harry thought that it wasn't a coincidence. The bond had influenced Harry as the Dragon Rider bond usually did, causing the human's ears to change form, more like an elf's ears, and for him to gain strength and speed. And it had changed the color of Harry's feathers in phoenix form to match his partner.

 _The Firebird and the Blackbird. We make a good pair._

Harry trilled lightly, sounding content, before flying over to land on Shruikan's back and shifting back to two legs. "Let's go to your spot. I want to see it."


	6. Chapter 6

**One Month Later**

Harry yawned as he left through the front door of his mentor's quarters.

 _Are you tired, my Rider?_

Harry snorted and waved to a fellow Rider as he passed. The Rider waved back as his golden dragon flew down to land. He vaguely remembered the name of the Rider, one Oromis, as he had been one of the possible mentors for Harry. _What do you think, silly dragon? I'm always tired after a day's training and lessons. Nevermind that I'm not really human._

Harry heard Shruikan's mental laughter and smiled. He had taken great pleasure in his bondmate laughing for the first time. It had been over a prank Harry had pulled on one of the elder Riders and he had left his mind open while he had been pulling it off.

 _Miremel_ _thinks you're weird._

Harry grinned as he stopped in an open field where he could see a black speck in the sky. _Well, do you think I'm weird? We've known each other for_ _several_ _months. What's your opinion on the subject?_

He could see other specks in the sky, which indicated other dragons but he just had eyes for his partner. There was the familiar dark green dragon flying alongside the incoming black dragon and Harry backed up, seeing other Riders walk by him. They were in one of the fields that had been designated for the Dragon Riders. There were archery ranges, sword sparring arenas and huge spaces for dragons to train. Those were the size of an American football field from back in England.

 _I think you're just as weird as you want to be, firebird._

Harry sighed in content at the nickname that Shruikan had given him. He could feel love flowing through the bond and of course, it went both ways. _Of course, we're a weird pair._

 _Don't I know it._

Harry watched as his bondmate came in for a landing, followed by Tristan. Shruikan had grown in size so much in the past four and a half months. He was now capable of defending himself with tooth and claw but the two of them definitely weren't done learning or growing in Shruikan's case. He watched as Shruikan landed, thudding down onto the ground. Shruikan raced over to stop before Harry and dropped his head down the short distance to Harry. _You in a mood?_

 _The other dragons, not the ones in training, have been eyeing me._

Harry looked into Shruikan's pale blue eyes and laid his forehead against his snout. _Eying you how?_

Shruikan gave a deep sigh, with some smoke coming out of his mouth at the same time, and gave Harry a playful nudge. He laughed and reached up a hand to stroke at the same spot that he had discovered seven months ago, when they had still been prisoners to the king. Shruikan leaned into his hand, roughly moving his neck to follow where Harry's fingers moved to.

 _I swear, you're part cat._

Shruikan growled. _I am not purring!_

 _Well, you could have fooled me._

Shruikan moved one of his wings to curl around Harry, who smiled and leaned into his friend, his partner.

 _They look at me too._

Shruikan pulled his neck back to look Harry in the eyes and dropped his head on Harry's shoulder. _I would have thought you didn't care what others think of you? Back in your fifth year, you mostly didn't care._

Harry raised an eyebrow. _You think I didn't care in my fifth year? That took a long time to learn how to not care what other people thought. Well, I suppose it took loosing my godfather and the ministry not giving a shit that Voldemort was back._

Shruikan let loose a louder growl and backed up a little and knelt. Harry shuddered and went right up to Shruikan and climbed up, using Shruikan's foreleg as a stepping stool.

"Tristan, we're going flying for a while!"

The dark green dragon that had been them for a while stared at them then nodded. _We are done for the day. Harry_ _, Shruikan, you two will report back tomorrow?_

"We will," Harry replied, raising his voice as Shruikan took off at a walk then a run.

 _Then have a good flight._

Harry nodded down to Tristan then Shruikan took flight, banking on air drafts, and gaining in altitude. It was a clear, sunny day in the summer so it was utterly beautiful as Shruikan coasted in the air. The sun beat down on them causing Harry to smile. As a phoenix, it was always fun to be flying either on Shruikan or on broomstick.

 _I love it up here, especially with you. Riding a broom doesn't even compare to flying with you, my friend._

Smugness radiated down the bond from Shruikan and Harry grinned.

 _I enjoy hearing that._

They flew over Illirea, over the beautiful capital city. Harry had never seen such a city filled with life before. It was so filled with light, not just sunlight but multiple witch lights created by the elves littered the city. Hundreds of elves and many Dragon Riders made their home here so it was very well occupied. Stone buildings littered the wondrous countryside and it made Harry think of what it would look like when the two of them had to go back. His mind went to the future or to the time that he had landed in Alagaesia via the king and the Shade. He wondered how the Varden and Eragon and his dragon, Saphira, were doing. He wondered how the whole time thing would play out. How much time would have passed before he and Shruikan traveled back?

He sighed before laying back further on Shruikan's back, getting more comfortable in the saddle. His back was right on Shruikan's black scaly skin and he loved feeling the closeness and the warmth that flowed from the dragon. And he figured Shruikan loved it too, as the dragon had always felt a need to stay close to Harry. It had been cute and almost heartbreaking when he had noticed it as Shruikan had been reluctant to go to the creche with the other dragon hatchlings right after he had hatched. Harry had known that Shruikan had no memories of Galbatorix or of the Forsworn but still, the black dragon had refused to go more than two miles away from Harry.

 _Where did your thoughts go, firebird?_

"I'm never gonna get used to how Illirea looks from up above," Harry replied, speaking aloud as they passed through the clouds. He reached out to the nearest cloud and felt as they passed through, the wetness passing through his fingers. "It's so beautiful."

 _It is._ _More beautiful than Hogwarts?_

Harry hmmed in thought then shook his head. "Hogwarts will always be my first true home. But Illirea will always have its pluses, I suppose. I wonder..."

 _What?_

Shruikan hovered in the air for a minute, testing the air before turning around. Harry could feel him listening for an answer, anxious but patient. Harry had discovered that Shruikan had gotten the distinction of being more patient than any of the dragon hatchlings. Some of the Riders had even said that he was an old dragon in a young body.

"I wonder what my friends back in England are doing," Harry muttered as Shruikan took off again.

 _You said you got tugged to Alagaesia after you defeated that evil sorcerer. You are worried about them?_

"Not worried… Just missing them."

Harry hadn't quite told Shruikan about the fact that the other Riders were more right than Shruikan thought. The black dragon didn't remember anything from the time before he hatched for Harry. And Harry tended to shield his thoughts whenever he thought about the war and the downfall of the Riders.

 _I wish I could have been there with you when you fought him. I would have roasted him alive and then not had him for a meal._

Harry laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right. I wouldn't have eaten him either."

 _You're not a dragon._

"That is entirely true. I would have loved to see the look on his face if I had you with me. That would have been brilliant! He probably would have shit his pants or something."

Shruikan roared and blew out a breath of fire. They both startled at that, with Shruikan stopping mid air and flew down beneath the clouds.

Harry stared down at Shruikan then cautiously edged his way over the saddle and wrapped his arms around Shruikan's neck. "Have you breathed fire before?"

 _No. I haven't… Harry?_

Harry sighed and started to stroke Shruikan's neck. "I know. It's fine. We're not… This isn't a problem. You just breathed fire at a really young age."

 _I'm the youngest dragon ever to breath fire! How is that not a problem?_

 _"_ Shruikan, stop worrying. It doesn't mean anything."

 _Tristan_ _says I'm the strongest dragon hatchling ever._ _If it's not a problem, then what does it mean?_

"I… it's not something to worry about, okay?" Harry offered. "I'll talk with Anurin if it will get you to stop worrying. And in the meantime, it's something to brag about?"

Shruikan growled but continued on, flying through the clouds again.

 _Okay. But you're telling me w_ _hat our teacher has to say._

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

Harry was meditating with Anurin, following his teacher's lead, when they both heard roaring. It was a bright warm, fall day, two days after Harry had turned 19 so he and his teacher were both shirtless. The sun was beaming down on them in Doru Areaba and the sky was filled with dragons. Tristan had taken Shruikan out for training earlier in the day and Harry tried to contact his partner only to get blocked out from his mind. Harry's heart started to pound as he went through any possible reasons why Shruikan would block him out.

"Harry? What do you hear from your partner?" Anurin quietly asked, still sitting crosslegged near one of the beaches on the island. Harry had taken a liking to living near the coast so he and Shruikan had made their home near the beach. "Tristan is telling me to come quickly."

"I can't feel anything," Harry murmured, knowing that Anurin would hear it. "I… I need to go."

Anurin nodded at Harry's questioning look and watched Harry transform into the blackbird. "I shall come with you and see if Tristan needs me. He feels… He's injured!"

Harry didn't even look back at Anurin's exclamation, only took flight and flew towards where the bond was pulling him. He worried… Shruikan had had nightmares for the last couple of nights and the dreams had only abated when Harry had curled up right next to where Shruikan had placed his head to sleep. Each time his dragon had woken, he had always frantically looked around for Harry only for him to pull Shruikan's head back down, forcing him to look at him.

Harry flew along the coast and arrived at the place where the partner of his soul was and slowly shifted back to two legs. Tristan was curled up right under a big tree, one of his forelegs crooked at an awkward angle.

Shruikan was sitting in the sandy beach, right where the waves started to turn back into the sea. His big black wings were trembling and Shruikan's big body was shuddering, tremors running through it. Harry's heart clenched in his chest at the sight of the big black dragon as he looked Shruikan over for any injuries.

 _Shruikan?_

He received no answer and hesitated a minute before walking closer. He swerved around Tristan, meeting the other dragon's green eyes briefly before heading directly for Shruikan's head. Shruikan's eyes were tightly closed and Harry could see his eyes fluttering beneath the big eye lids. He tried again to reach his partner but the dragon was still blocking him. So he finally just sat down in front of him and waited.

Shruikan eventually opened his eyes fifteen minutes later, five minutes after Anurin had reached them on horseback.

 _Harry, you're here!_

Harry shuffled over closer to Shruikan, reaching out to touch his big snout. _Of course I'm here. Why did you shut me out, my blackbird?_

Shruikan blew out a puff of smoke and curled his wings around Harry. _Some of m_ _y memories came back._

Harry's eyes widened then he sighed and started to stroke Shruikan's scaly skin. _All of your memories?_

Shruikan looked at him, pale blue eyes wide, almost scared. He curled his entire body around Harry, enough so that there was no space between them and finally let him in, opening his mind to his two legged Rider. _No, just the one of you getting killed by Galbatorix. You… died right in front of my eyes._

Harry closed his eyes briefly. _I am right here, Shruikan. My death… didn't take. I didn't stay dead. I was called into a new world._

 _England? That's where you went after?_

 _Yes._ Harry's heart clenched even more at Shruikan's wild, heartbroken thoughts. _I will not allow Galbatorix to use you anymore, dear heart. I meant what I said two years ago. You have me beside you now and now, now we have learned a great deal._

Shruikan's body shuddered like he was injured. _I went mad when he killed you then…_

Harry flinched at Shruikan's next memory. _Oh, Shruikan. I am so, so sorry for leaving you alone._

Shruikan narrowed his eyes at him. _It's not your fault, firebird. We were not fully fledged and I was young._

Harry returned Shruikan's look, knowing he was right. _Yeah, well, it's not your fault either. I would have gone mad if you died right in front of me too. I… I don't know what I would do if that happened._

 _How… much time do we have here?_

Harry pondered Shruikan's question and shook his head. _I don't honestly know. I could call on Lady Magic but I don't…_

 _They could be leaving us to finish fledging._ Shruikan offered, raising his head up to look over to Tristan and Anurin. _I didn't mean to hurt him. I was lost in memories._

 _I'm sure Tristan's been through worse._ _They are the head Rider and Dragon after all._

Shruikan huffed out a breath of air, laughing at that thought.

* * *

 **Three Years Later**

Harry and Shruikan hovered over Doru Areaba, far above the city. Shruikan had grown so much over the past five years, so much so that he was bigger than most of the dragons that had hatched in his year. It was like his dragon magic could feel that he was regaining memories and years so it was compensating. He was growing to be almost as big as a ten year old dragon. Or it could have been due to his parents, whomever they were.

Harry was settled in the saddle best suited for comfort, with one of the swords that the Riders kept around for trainees. When they finished their training, Rhunon, the elf metal smith would make Harry a Rider sword, as was the tradition. But right now, Harry and Shruikan were joining in a practice with a group of Riders and their dragons.

The Rider who was watching over the practice was Oromis and his dragon was Glaedr. They had flown in from Illirea for a visit and since he was one of the senior Riders, everyone was excited to learn under them. They had chosen a day with no wind and all the sun to perform this exercise but it was the most heat that Harry had ever felt in his life. He was sweating down his back but being on Shruikan's back and with his partner in the sky made it all the better.

Though being over the sea was definitely a little scary. The ocean below them was a dark blue and Harry was pretty sure that he had heard that there had been a sighting of a sea serpent yesterday evening.

 _That blue dragon… I think her Rider got drunk last night._

Harry snorted. _What makes you think that?_

 _The way she is floundering in the air. Look at her legs. They're moving back and fourth like she is one of those planes I saw in your memories._

 _Shruikan, she's only three years old. We've been bonded for five years, almost six._ _And I'm pretty sure that her Rider getting drunk is her business. Not ours._

Oromis gestured for all the Riders and their dragons to fall into an arrow formation. Everyone raced to comply, with a few of the other dragons accidentally running their tails into each other.

 _What's the name of that elf Rider? I… She seems familiar somehow._

Harry turned to look where Shruikan had pointed to with his tail. The elf Rider was on a light brown dragon and was gracefully walking along the dragon's back. _I think her name is Kialandi._

Shruikan growled, his wings beating quickly and his tail anxiously moving about. _That dragon chose to serve Galbatorix. Traitor!_

 _Shruikan, we can't do anything! We can't change the future!_ _Besides, she doesn't remember. The Forsworn take over in the future and that hasn't happened yet. Blackbird!_

Shruikan finally conceded, letting Harry in. Harry could sense he was still angry though and he wasn't going to be judgmental about that. _Are you sure I can't just 'accidentally' rake her side?_

Harry laughed out loud, causing Oromis to raise an eyebrow at him.

 _Why did your magic wipe my memory only to give it back now?_

Shruikan finally made it to his position in line, beating his wings to stay hovering in the clouds. They were in the last in the formation, probably due to being the biggest. And due to the fact that Harry had been known to play pranks on his fellow Riders.

 _They… You… The bond Galbatorix placed on you and him was an ugly, dark, twisted thing._

 _I know._ Harry reached down to stroke Shruikan's neck in his favorite spot. _They wanted you to have a few years with a sane Rider before giving you back your memories. I know you still had muscle memory from before but-_

 _I love you, my firebird. Thank you for giving me a second chance._

Harry sighed in contentment and returned the endearment before they both concentrated on the exercise.

* * *

 **Four Months Later**

Anurin watched as Harry and Shruikan went before the council. It was the day that they were officially Dragon Riders. They had finished their training yesterday with his blessing. He had taught them to the best of his ability and they had gone on a training run with Oromis a few weeks ago when the elves had needed a Rider to mediate a problem. Oromis had said they were ready and Anurin had agreed.

Five other Dragon Riders were in attendance, watching the ceremony. Anurin was proud of his students and so was Tristan as he watched from beside him. Harry was in his tunic and armor that Anurin had presented to him last night and a set of armor for Shruikan was in their rooms. Of course, with Shruikan's fast growing, he had taught Harry how to magically refit it for his dragon.

"You are officially a Dragon Rider," Anurin said, as everyone listened in. "Wear your title well and here is your sword."

Rhunon came up to them and studied them. She was holding a sheath in her arms and held them out after a minute or two. "Hmm, I got the shade of black right, I think. Here."

Harry walked over to her and took the black sheath from her and drew the sword. It was a beautiful black blade with a black gem fitted into the hilt. The blade was the same color as Shruikan's scales and Anurin could see that it was well fitted to Harry's left hand as his student hefted it and swung it.

"It's wonderful, Rhunon-elda," Harry whispered, hefting the blade again. "It's not too light and not too heavy. Thank you."

Shruikan roared, standing up on his hind legs and letting loose a jet of black flame. He held it for a minute then came back down, causing the ground to shake.

"What are you going to call it?" Rhunon asked, not even batting an eye at Shruikan's obvious pleasure.

Anurin watched as Harry turned to Shruikan, looking into the black dragon's pale blue eyes then looked back at the female elf.

"I think I'll call it Sundavr," Harry remarked, buckling the sheath and belt onto his waist and sheathing his sword. "For shadow."

After the congratulatory dinner, Harry walked back to his rooms. Shruikan followed, able to tell that something was amiss.

 _What is it, my Rider?_

 _I think we're going back tonight._

Shruikan nodded, swishing his tail back and fourth on the ground as they walked. _I sense something too._

Harry peered up at him and made a considering noise in his throat. _I don't know if I'm ready to go back. To go back to war._

 _I can feel that some of you is though. You're going to be glad to see Murtagh again._

Harry blushed. _No, I'm not._

Shruikan laughed and gently hit Harry with his tail. Even though Shruikan knew that Harry could dodge him, the two legged Rider didn't. _You forget, we share thoughts. You've missed him even though you only knew him for a few days._

 _You saw how Galbatorix was treating him! I know that I'm 22, five years older than him now but still… I've seen that work._

They arrived at their rooms and Shruikan jumped and flew through the door for him and met Harry in the middle of the home. Shruikan watched as Harry gathered their stuff and packed it all into his trunk, the one that had come with them into the past. Harry put Shruikan's newly made armor in as well as the scrolls that Anurin had gifted them with. He put all the potions that he had made during their time here in and their clothes.

 _Which saddle should go in there? Hmm._

Shruikan watched as Harry looked between the two. _If we are to flee from Galbatorix's castle when we get back and Murtagh is injured and Thorn is wounded, you had better put the bigger saddle on me. That way there is enough room for two humans_ _and one hatchling._

 _Ah, good idea._

* * *

Later that night, a bright white light encompassed the two of them. Harry jumped up onto Shruikan's back and held on tightly as the light took them away, back to the future. Back to the time where Dragon Riders were scarce and war was brewing.


	7. Chapter 7

They appeared in the courtyard of the palace in what was now Urû'baen at night. The moon and stars were already out, just like they had been when the two of them had been in the past. Harry figured that it was around 2 in the morning here so the sun wouldn't be up for a while. The city had darkened with time, taken on a twisted atmosphere where dark and poisonus magic had been cast. It was also where more than a few dragons and their Riders had died in the fall, at least according to

what Galbatorix had taught him. The people who had been in the courtyard took one look at the two of them and fled, screaming.

 _I think we're going to have a hard time explaining ourselves when we finally go to the Varden_ _or the elves_ _._

 _You can definitely say that again. They're all going to think I'm still insane and working for Galbatorix._

Shruikan snorted out a puff of smoke and followed Harry into the palace as he cast a disillusionment charm on them both. Harry was wearing the armor that Anurin had gifted them a few days before, back in the past, and he had his hand on his black sword.

 _At least people will be scared of me here. The servants and guards will run screaming and we won't need to worry._

 _You have a point there. But what if Galbatorix sees through our shields?_

Harry scanned the minds of the guardsmen that they passed automatically, feeling the slightest strain on his magic as his charm protected them. _I don't even know how much time has passed._

Shruikan curled his tail around Harry as they walked through the oversized hallways. Now that the both of them could walk through, Harry realized that mostly all of the palace hallways were like this. Galbatorix had made it so that Shruikan could walk through them but Harry figured he hadn't counted on Shruikan going mad.

 _I think we should split up._

Shruikan almost growled at that idea, curling a large wing around Harry to stop him. His Rider looked up at him, raised an eyebrow.

 _I am not letting you out of my sight, firebird. This place holds great evil._

Harry stared up at him then nodded and continued walked as Shruikan moved his wing. Harry only walked closer to him after that as they passed the throne room.

 _Okay, we need to get Murtagh and his dragon and the last egg out of here. It also wouldn't hurt to steal all of the Rider things that Galbatorix took when the Riders fell, get it back to the elves at least._

Shruikan nodded as they went. _And ourselves._

 _Right, and that._

Harry gingerly reached out with his mind, searching for Murtagh. He could feel the thoughts of each person in the palace, each guardsmen and each servant. He could also feel the minds of the rats and the cats that kept the mice population at bay. He mentally skidded to a halt right before he made contact with Galbatorix's mind and doubled down on his shields, making it so that his own mind wouldn't be noticed. He already knew that he was fooling the Eldunari that the king had twisted to his purposes as they weren't bombarding him with shouts and alerting the king to his presence.

 _Let's go pick up the green egg then pick up your boyfriend and his new dragon._

Shruikan enjoyed the look of embarrassment and mock outrage on Harry's face as his Rider turned to face him. They stopped at the flight of stairs that would lead to the treasury room and Harry face-palmed at Shruikan's comment. _He is not my boyfriend! I only knew him for one day! That's not how this works!_

Shruikan flew down the stairs and then looked up at Harry with an expectant look. Harry rolled his eyes then took a running leap down the stairs and quickly took the lead. They both could sense that their time was running out, that Galbatorix was asleep and was about to wake up. They stopped at the door to the treasury and Harry wearily looked both ways in the hallway before speaking a word in the ancient language. "Ládrin." [Open.]

The doors didn't open and Harry exchanged a look with Shruikan then hissed out the same word in parseltoungue. The wards around the doors snapped and the doors opened. Harry raced through, followed by Shruikan, and ran over to the last remaining egg. This one was green, similar to the green that pine tree leaves were. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out his shrunken trunk and opened it to his personal compartment.

He then gently picked up the egg, after Shruikan touched his nose to it, then placed it in between his clothes. He placed a monitoring charm on it then closed that portion of the trunk. He opened up the compartment with Shruikan's armor and then summoned everything that was Rider related. Swords flew off of their hooks on the walls and books and scrolls flew off of tables and into his trunk. It took a few minutes but everything had flown into his trunk and Harry snapped it close, knowing that no one except him or Shruikan could open it now.

He and Shruikan raced from the room, urgency in their motions and almost flew down another set of stairs to where they could both sense Murtagh and his little dragon. The two were in the same prison cell that Murtagh had been in before Harry and Shruikan had left for the past. They walked past many cells with Harry ignoring the desperate thoughts of the prisoners. Harry finally came to Murtagh's cell and stopped, uncloaking the both of them.

Shruikan lifted a clawed limb and tore the door of the cell off of its' hinges. Harry stepped in and his heart clenched in his chest at the sight. The cell was gloomy, no patch of moonlight getting through anywhere. Though it made sense since the dungeon was underground. Murtagh was barely conscious, his magical signature just barely there. The young man was mostly naked, lying on the straw mattress, with bruises and cuts all over him. Harry could see a large, jagged scar on Murtagh's side and he idly wondered where it had come from as it looked old.

The little red baby dragon was lying at Murtagh's side, also injured. Shruikan roared at the sight of the red dragon, at the sight of those small broken wings. The week old baby dragon's wings were lying on the mattress, limp and broken in uneven, purposeful cuts.

 _He wouldn't dare kill my are so few of us left as is._

 _Shruikan, you know what Galbatorix is. I think the king was torturing Murtagh's dragon in order to force them to both submit. Hopefully, we're not too late._ Shruikan's roar woke both of them up. Murtagh's eyes widened and he tried to get up, skin going further pale than it had been. _Come on, let's get them out of here._

Harry stepped inside, shaking out his body to appear smaller. "Murtagh? It's me, Harry?"

The little red dragon was making heart wrenching sounds, little whimpers and whines. Harry cautiously walked over and kneeled before the bed. Murtagh stared up at him, arms going to curl around the red dragon. Murtagh's gray eyes were also hazy with fever as he watched Harry and there was no hint of recognition. "I'm not going to hurt you."

 _We're not going to hurt you._

Harry saw the little red dragon turn and attempt to roar at Shruikan, who had stuck his head into the cell. "We need to get out of here, little one."

"Harry?" Murtagh finally croaked out, his body giving out with exhaustion and falling back onto the mattress. "'s that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. We're getting you guys out of here."

"How?" Murtagh asked, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Well, the specifics aren't important right now but we need to go now," Harry whispered. "Do you mind if I pick you up?"

"I can walk," Murtagh muttered.

"Uh," Harry started, looking over to Murtagh's left leg which was crooked at an awkward angle. "You have a broken leg. You're not walking anywhere. Come on."

Harry cautiously stood up and slipped his arms under Murtagh, one going under his knees and one going around his shoulders.

"Thorn," Murtagh murmured. "Come on."

Harry watched as the red dragon gingerly stepped up onto Murtagh's chest and then he picked the both of them up. As soon as Thorn made it onto Murtagh, the little red dragon moved to climb up Harry's arm and up onto his shoulders. "Is that your name, Thorn?"

The red dragon looked up at him then nodded.

"Good name," Harry commented. "Come on. Shruikan, let's get out of here."

Harry slowly walked out of the cell and waited until Shruikan knelt down. He climbed up onto his partner and buckled Murtagh on, strapping him onto the saddle. Thorn moved off of Harry's shoulders to sit in front of Murtagh. "Come on."

Harry ran up the stairs and Shruikan followed. Shruikan's roar had awakened the whole palace and guardsmen were running toward them with their swords drawn. They just continued running with Harry throwing his hand up and yelling a few choice words in the ancient language.

"Blöthr sharjalví!" [Stop movement!]

The soldiers all froze, stuck in their places as Harry and Shruikan ran right around them.

 _We need to get up top to the throne room! That's the only place that I'll be able to fit through!_

 _You'll need to blow a hole through the wall when we get there._

Harry nodded and continued running, ignoring some soldiers and throwing others yards away. Shruikan ran right alongside him, with Thorn and Murtagh in the saddle. They bowled right through some men and Shruikan breathed fire into one hallway as more soldiers burst through a door. The soldiers screamed, more startled than anything. The two of them ran up the last set of stairs and arrived in the throne room.

 _Harry!_

Harry immediately slowed down at Shruikan's urging and they cautiously stopped only to see Galbatorix standing in front of the throne.

"So my little pet wizard. You let Shruikan free."

Harry snorted, urging Shruikan with an elbow to his flank to keep on moving. "Yep. And you know what? I take offense to everything you've ever said to me. And for the record? I'm no longer just a wizard."

Galbatorix narrowed his eyes as Harry drew his Rider sword, his black sword. The sliding of steel broke into the quiet atmosphere and Harry moved to take the sword with his right hand. He swung the blade a few times before flipping his left palm up to show the king.

"You? A Rider? Shruikan, kill him!"

Shruikan roared loudly and started to growl, facing the king. _I am no longer yours, traitor!_ _Kin slayer!_

Galbatorix's eyes widened as Shruikan's words were pushed into his mind and he belatedly recognized the absence of the bond that he had forced upon the black dragon. Harry was standing right next to Shruikan, blade drawn and eyes lit up with just a hint of murderous intentions. The Gedwëy Ignasia shined from Harry's left palm and Galbatorix screamed angrily. "You stole my dragon! You bastard!"

Harry smiled evily and took a step toward the king only for a black limb to stop him.

 _Harry, we must go. Murtagh and Thorn are fading. We will deal with the traitor later._

Harry nodded and crept over to the wall that was facing west, without turning his back on Galbatorix. "Jierda!"[Break!]

"Shruikan was my partner, you asshat!" Harry yelled over the explosion as the wall of the throne room blew. Dirt, dust and stone flew outward and a hole was created in the wall, big enough for Shruikan to fly through. The night air blew through the gap, rushing in and allowing Shruikan to run over to the edge of the throne room. "You stole him from me!"

Shruikan roared and breathed out a spout of black flame right at Galbatorix. Harry ran backwards, still not taking his eyes off of the king and leapt up onto Shruikan. Galbatorix stared in dismay as his former dragon and his former captive flew away from him, Murtagh and the red dragon with them.

He shrieked in anger, causing the whole room and building to rumble. The earth shook beneath him, as his power and the power given to him via the captive Eldunari flowed through the ground and sunk into it. His anger transmuted to the earth shaking, his own power causing shaking all over the empire.

* * *

Oromis immediately opened his eyes as the ground shook. He had just been meditating as he had been unable to sleep this night and now… He slowly walked out of his hut on the crags of Telmir, feeling the ground shaking even through his thin shoes. He could see Ellesmera down below and the trees were shaking. The very earth was shaking, rumbling, tremors running through the very veins of the world.

 _Glaedr!_

His partner was asleep next to the hut after a long day training the new Rider and his dragon. Glaedr opened one golden eye then the other and raised his head, his eyes widened as he felt the ground shake again.

 _Oromis, is this your doing?_

 _No, it certainly is not. And I don't think it's Eragon or Saphira's doing either. I cannot sense anything amiss with them._

Glaedr gingerly stood up on his three and a half legs and peered down at the forest. _I sense there has been a great development._

Oromis raised an eyebrow. _What do you mean?_

 _I am not exactly sure what I mean. I do not know what I feel. I just feel like something has changed._

Oromis felt the ground rumble again and he could distinctly feel anger and rage coming from the earth. Whatever or whoever was making the ground shake was angry and even he could feel it.

 _You think this is the king's power?_

Oromis turned to look at Glaedr who had come up beside him.

 _If whatever is making the ground shake is not natural and I don't think it is, there is a good chance that it is the king._

Glaedr hummed deep in his throat and turned to look south, in the direction of the capital.

 _I wonder what happened…_

* * *

"Where are the Varden now?!" Galbatorix shouted as his generals walked into the throne room. Each stopped to stare at the gaping hole in the west facing wall and at the distinct lack of a dragon. "I want them destroyed now!"

"Your Majesty, what… uh, happened to your dragon?" one man asked warily.

"I want Eragon and Saphira brought to heel. Where do our spies say they are now?" Galbatorix asked, ignoring the general's question.

"We don't know," General Morth said. "But we believe him to be with the elves."

Galbatorix cursed and walked over to the edge of the room to look out over the horizon. The sun was steadily rising and there was no sign of Shruikan, Harry, Murtagh or Thorn. He had also checked the treasury and the last egg had been taken too. Along with all of the other trophies from the Riders.

"Find the Varden!"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Shruikan flew fast, beating his wings furiously, to get far enough away from the capital so that they could stop for a while. The sun was just starting to rise and he could feel Harry's worry for Murtagh and Thorn. The little red dragon was chirping every so often and whimpering as Murtagh wasn't even awake to shield his pain.

 _Shruikan, could you find somewhere to land? I need to tend to Murtagh and Thorn._

 _Sir, yes sir._

 _Oh, stop it you silly dragon._

Shruikan flew past their spot that they had so enjoyed in the past and passed it. His thoughts went to their showdown with the king, his former Rider. Of how he had watched Galbatorix kill Harry all those years ago and of going mad.

 _Shruikan, you should not call Galbatorix a Rider. He does not deserve the title. You are not under his control anymore._

 _I am aware of that fact. I just…_

Shruikan heard Harry start humming lightly, the phoenix half of his Rider coming to the fore to comfort. Shruikan sighed in contentment and heard Thorn give a great huff in relief and the other two legged Rider's heartbeat slow down from its frantic beat.

 _Besides, I think Galbatorix was close to shitting his pants when you growled at him and breathed fire at him._

Shruikan huffed out a dragon laugh as he flew and looked downward for a safe place to land.


	8. Chapter 8

Murtagh slowly, gingerly woke up, opening his eyes with more than a little dread. It was nighttime and the stars were out, blinking their lights. The moon was full and was shining down on them, providing enough light for Murtagh to see Thorn. The slightly heavy weight on his stomach stilled then trilled with joy. Murtagh grinned at the small ball of red as it turned around to look him in the eyes.

"Hey, Thorn," Murtagh whispered or rather croaked out. He reached out a hand to stroke Thorn's back and enjoyed the little bout of pleasure that came through the bond as Thorn arched into his hand. He could only feel a slight ache in his own body and it was nothing like a few hours ago when Galbatorix had personally tortured him, not to mention how Murtagh had felt Thorn's pain when the king had tortured him. "Where are we?"

He could feel that he was on a soft bedroll, one that reminded him of camping with Eragon and Saphira. Murtagh could see a fire not too far away from him, just a few feet. There was also another bedroll near him, for another person or…

"You're awake!"

Murtagh's eyes widened when Harry came into view. Or at least whom Murtagh thought to be Harry. The other man now looked a few years older, maybe around 22. He was taller and had longer hair that was pulled back. If Murtagh was being honest with himself, the other man was awfully attractive. The man who might be Harry had on a dark green tunic and black leggings, along with a sword belt at his waist. "How… Who are you?"

The young man came to sit by Murtagh's side, his green eyes filled with concern. "I'm Harry, just a few years older than what you remember. We were kind of dungeon mates, remember?"

Murtagh narrowed his eyes, looking over Harry. "You were the one that did the glowing deer back in Farthen Dûr?"

Harry grinned and nodded. "Yeah, that's me. I just took a… trip into the past and everything changed. Then when I got back, I figured you could do with a rescue?"

Murtagh snorted. "Then how did you get us out of there? I thought I was going to have to swear an oath to Galbatorix?"

 _He is a Dragon Rider._

Murtagh looked down at Thorn, who had completely accepted Harry's presence. The little red dragon was staring at Harry before he turned to look back at Murtagh. Thorn's light, musical voice was soothing to hear as Murtagh worried that Galbatorix might do unfixable damage to his partner. Granted, with how heavy Thorn felt on Murtagh's stomach, the red dragon was starting to grow and grow quickly.

 _What do you mean?_

 _He is the partner of Shruikan, the big black dragon._

Murtagh's eyes widened, starting to remember how Harry had gotten them both out of the capital. He remembered seeing a big black dragon, Shruikan, poke his head into Murtagh's cell. He remembered Harry buckling him into a saddle. Harry was still staring between him and Thorn, grinning at them. "You… You're a Dragon Rider?"

"Yep. Granted, there was a bit of a mix up back then but it's all fixed now."

 _Wait, isn't Shruikan the king's dragon?_

Thorn squeaked with amusement. _Shruikan's first Rider was killed by Galbatorix. Harry was Shruikan's first Rider, returned._

Murtagh stared up at Harry, trying to make sense of what Thorn had told him. "You're Shruikan's original Rider?"

"Yes," Harry muttered, narrowing his eyes. "And if it wasn't for Shruikan stopping me earlier, we totally would have been freed of the king too. Though maybe not… From all the times that I came into contact with him, he seemed bloody powerful. But you two were fading and I wasn't about to let that happen."

"How… I guess you healed me and Thorn?" Murtagh finally spoke a few minutes later. "And where is Shruikan anyway if you're his Rider?"

"Yes," Harry replied, glancing up into the sky then back down to him. "You two were grievously injured. I don't know if you would have survived if I had come an hour later."

"I doubt Galbatorix would have let us die," Murtagh murmured. "We're too important to the cause."

Harry raised an eyebrow but sighed. "You and Thorn are safe now. We won't let anything happen to you. And for Thorn's information, Shruikan is just coming back from hunting now. He figured you would be hungry right around now. You might be hungry too?"

 _Oooh!_

Murtagh smiled at the glee that radiated from Thorn. "How long has it been since you got us out of there?"

"It's been two days," Harry answered, waving at something up above them. Murtagh followed Harry's gaze and couldn't quite make out anything for a minute before his eyes finally adjusted. Shruikan was right above them, huge and black. He looked like he could be as tall as a one story house. The black dragon was also carrying something in his claws, something that looked a lot like a wild boar. "You woke up briefly yesterday but you were too out of it to really recognize anything."

The trees around them, as far as Murtagh could see, were being blown back and fourth by Shruikan's large wings as the dragon came in for a landing after letting the boar carcass go. Harry walked over to it and whispered something. Murtagh watched as the dead animal rose up into the air and floated over to the firepit. Shruikan hit the ground with a loud thump a good distance away from where Murtagh and Thorn were then walked over to where Harry was waiting.

Murtagh watched as Shruikan gently lowered his head to Harry's level and Harry reached out to stroke Shruikan's snout.

 _Did you wake up before me?_

Thorn looked at him from where he had been staring at the boar and stuck his snout up against Murtagh's chin. _I did. You were badly injured, my Rider. I… don't know what I would have done if you died._

Murtagh wrapped his arms around Thorn, mindful of his wings. _We would have been forced to swear an oath in the ancient language to Galbatorix. He might have even forced us to go fight Eragon and Saphira._

Thorn whined, sounding mournful. _When Harry and Shruikan rescued us, I recognized them from your memories. Harry made it so you were a little comfortable inbetween the Twins torture._

 _Harry says we are safe. And I won't let anything happen to you, Thorn. Not after seeing what Galbatorix did to us, did to you._

 _I won't let anything happen to you, my Rider. I hated seeing you hurt in the time that we got together before the king separated us._ _Do you trust_ _Harry?_

Murtagh considered Thorn's question and looked out over the small camp. He watched Harry as he skinned the animal and made it eatable before placing it over the fire. Shruikan was lying right behind Harry, curled up so his massive wings were up against his body. The black dragon's pale blue eyes were looking right at Murtagh and Thorn and Murtagh could swear that Shruikan was studying them.

 _I do trust him. I don't know why he's helping us but I trust him._

 _You could ask._

Murtagh sighed and Thorn pulled back and slid off of his body. He watched as his dragon partner trotted over to Shruikan and sat down on his haunches and squeaked up to the bigger dragon.

 _Thorn!_

Shruikan eyed the smaller red dragon and lowered his head. Murtagh watched as the two became acquainted with each other and grinned when Shruikan blew a puff of smoke over Thorn's head. The smoke ended up becoming a circle and it floated over Thorn before vanishing.

Murtagh heard Harry laugh and hesitantly sat up to look at him. His back ached briefly before the hurt vanished and he used his arms to support himself.

"I guess they're friends now?" Harry offered, green eyes alight with bemusement. "The stew will be ready in a bit. But here, Thorn, Shruikan already ate so I left some meat for you."

Thorn squealed in delight before running over to sit next to Harry. Murtagh watched as Harry slowly fed Thorn some strips of meat, mindful of his fingers.

"Thanks for feeding him," Murtagh said.

"Your welcome," Harry replied, looking Murtagh over.

* * *

 _Galbatorix starved them too._

 _Yes, at least the two didn't get food for a few days before we left and then came back._ Harry sighed and poured some of the stew into two configured bowls before heading over to Murtagh. Thorn had crept up onto one of Shruikan's large limbs and had fallen asleep right after getting fed. It had made Harry wish he had something to cast a fairth on, the two dragons made such a cute image.

"Why are you helping us?" Murtagh asked as Harry handed a bowl over.

"Small bites, okay?" Harry explained, sitting down on his own bedroll. The two weren't so far away that they needed to raise their voices. "Why am I helping you two? That's a pretty easy question to answer."

"Do you know who my father is?" Murtagh said as he blew on the soup. He could see bits of boar meat and herbs in the delicious smelling soup.

"No, do I need to know?" Harry said. "As far as my opinion goes, a child is not their father. I don't care who your parents are or were."

"My father was Morzan."

"Okay…" Harry trailed off, noting Murtagh's closed off body posture. He had brought his knees up to his chest and was holding his bowl of stew close to his chest. His shoulders were rigid and curled inward as he took a bite. "He the one that gave you that scar?"

Murtagh glanced up at him, eyes wide.

"I had to take off your shirt to heal all of your wounds," Harry explained. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to judge you for a scar when I have my own."

Murtagh raised his gaze to Harry's forehead when the other man touched the scar that looked like a lightning bolt. "Who gave you that?"

"It's a long story but an enemy of mine did it when I was one," Harry replied, taking a bite of stew. It wasn't his best attempt at cooking but it was definitely good. He had gotten adept at making his own food during his and Shruikan's time in the past.

"How exactly does a sword or an arrow leave that kind of mark?" Murtagh asked, lowering his knees back to the ground. "And you were one?"

Harry sighed, feeling Shruikan snake his head over to lie next to him without moving his legs.

 _You okay, firebird?_

 _Yeah, I'm fine, Shruikan. Thanks._ _Just remembering my nightmares when I was younger._

He could hear Shruikan make a rumbling noise deep in his throat and Harry shuffled backward to lean against Shruikan's neck. "It wasn't made by a sword or an arrow. It was magic that caused me to have this scar."

"Magic?" Murtagh asked, his eyes widening. "What kind of word in the ancient language would do that?"

"As I said, long story."

 _That is an understatement. You could give him the highlights._

Harry snorted at Shruikan's comment, glanced up to where the moon was, then put his empty bowl down. "You sure you want to know? It's very… unpleasant."

Murtagh nodded before looking to where Thorn was. The red dragon was curled up against Shruikan's side, deeply asleep. "I'm not feeling exactly sleepy right now. Go ahead."

* * *

It was half past midnight by the time that Harry was done telling his tale. Murtagh sat there, stunned at what he had heard. To think, Harry was from another world. Well, maybe not originally, but still… "You really killed a bad sorcerer in your world? Did he really split his soul?"

"Yep," Harry replied, waving his hand in a small gesture. Murtagh watched as both of their bowls rose up into the air and then Harry muttered a word in that strange language. Water came jetting out of the stick he was holding and flowed right into the bowls, washing them out.

"That's why you sound weird," Murtagh remarked.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, glaring at him. "I do not sound… weird!"

Murtagh grinned.

"Oh, you didn't mean it," Harry said, his lips twitching up into a smile.

"I still find it hard to believe that you died here… then were reborn there," Murtagh commented, yawning. "Most people would just… stay dead?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. I suppose I'm not most people in that sense. We should probably get some rest."

"Which direction were you going?" Murtagh asked, lying back down on his bedroll. Thorn sleepily woke up, the dragon's red eyes only half open, as he slid down Shruikan's leg and ambled over to curl up in the crook of Murtagh's arm. "I assume we're going away from the empire."

"I… We're heading toward the elves," Harry replied tentatively, shuffling over to his bedroll and lying down. Shruikan moved too, just taking a few steps to be close to his Rider. The ground rumbled as the giant black dragon moved, even more than when Saphira had moved. "There have been increasing patrols and search parties for us and at least as far as I know, Galbatorix doesn't know where Ellesmera is. The elves also won't turn either of us over to the king or the empire. Plus, I know a few of the elves there."

Murtagh nodded, taking that answer in. "I don't know whether the elves will let me in though. I am the son of Morzan."

Harry turned on his side and glared at him. "If they have a problem with you, then they have a problem with me. You two need a safe place for Thorn to grow in and that's not likely going to be the Varden either. Too many politicians in that group."

Murtagh nodded, his heart doing a flip at the thought that Harry would protect him. Eragon had been the first person to not care about Murtagh's past and his father and Harry was the second though Murtagh was more… curious about Harry. They had had similar pasts and similar difficulties thrown their way. "Do you think that Eragon and Saphira are there too? I know they were thinking of going to the elves after the battle of Farthen Dûr."

Harry gave a quiet noise of consideration. "It's likely. I haven't been… here as a Rider for too long so I know very little."

Murtagh watched as Harry yawned and lay down into his bedroll, his green eyes closing. He watched the other Rider until he heard Harry's breathing even out into sleep. Murtagh heard Thorn sigh and he stroked the red dragon's back until he himself grew sleep and slipped into dreamland.

* * *

Murtagh woke up to fingers running through his hair. He was breathing heavily and he could feel sweat running down his forehead and temple before he looked up into Harry's green, concerned eyes. He could see the man's slightly pointed ears, the mark of what the Rider bond, behind his black hair.

"You were screaming," Harry whispered, eyes going wide. The sun was up and Murtagh could guess that it had been up for a few hours. It was a cloudless day as far as he could see and there was a slight breeze in the air, cooling him off as it went through their campsite.

Murtagh sighed, able to feel how hoarse his throat was. Thorn was also awake and staring down at him, having grown a little in the night. "Was I yelling anything in particular?"

"No?" Harry said, narrowing his eyes. "Do you usually shout things in your sleep?"

"I… sometimes I have nightmares," Murtagh answered as Harry pulled his hand away. It left him feeling more than a little bereft and unsteady. "Were you humming?"

"Yes. It's… I'm not entirely… human," Harry commented as Murtagh sat up.

"What's that suppose to mean? You're a Rider."

* * *

Harry looked down at his fingers then back up at Murtagh. "I'm part phoenix."

Murtagh looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Phoenix?"

"Yeah, like a firebird?" Harry said. "I would shift right now and show you but there's a search party coming our way. I need to focus for a minute."

Murtagh stiffened.

 _Do you need my strength?_

Shruikan growled quietly as they both turned to see the group of horses and riders running across the countryside. The soldiers of the empire were more than a few miles out but they were close enough to spook Harry, even though his wards had held so far.

 _No, at least I don't think so. They're getting closer to us._

 _Well, we need to go. Even though Galbatorix does not have a dragon anymore, he is still dangerous to us._

"Murtagh, I left some breakfast for you," Harry said, his mind still on hiding the four of them and the evidence of their camping. "And there's a vial of a healing potion there too. Drink that."

"It smells disgusting," Murtagh commented. "Do I want to know what's in here?"

"Probably not."

 _Can I please go scare them?_

Harry sighed and stared up at Shruikan, who glanced down at him.

 _What do you think?_

Shruikan's pale blue eyes were amused as he replied. _Yes?_

 _Oi, and too think you're more or less 95 years old_ _in the body of a six year old dragon_ _. NO._

Shruikan gave an audible sigh, his tail twitching on the ground.

* * *

An hour afterward, they were up in the sky. Thorn was sitting in front of the two Riders and Harry was sitting in the front as they flew through the sky, aided by a few air currents. They had already passed Bullridge yesterday and were quickly passing Marna as the hours flew by. Shruikan was flying over the Ramr River, following it to Du Weldenvarden.

"Murtagh?" Harry asked, turning around in the saddle.

"Yeah?" He had to raise his voice in order to be heard over the sound of Shruikan's wings and the wind.

"You know how to shield your mind, right?"

"Yes. I do. You haven't tried to read-"

"No, of course not. Not if you don't want me to. I know what having your mind breached without your consent feels like. I just want to make sure."

 _I can help you too._

Thorn moved hesitantly back around Harry to sit next to him in the big saddle. _We are bonded, Murtagh. Our strength joined will keep out anyone._

Murtagh stroked Thorn's neck in gratitude.

"We're about to veer off toward Du Weldenvarden," Harry said, raising his voice a little. "Shruikan and I don't want to fly over Gil'ead if we don't have to."

* * *

 _Who enters Ellesmera?_

Harry jolted, feeling Shruikan stop flying and hover in the air. They had arrived at Ellesmera or close enough to the city around noon. They had only stopped right before the forest to eat a little snack but hadn't stopped for anything else. He figured they were around the Crags of Tel'naeir, a place that Harry and Shruikan had seen back in the past.

The wards around Ellesmera had stopped them before they could go any further.

 _I am Harry James Potter, original Rider of Shruikan. I have Murtagh Morzanson and his dragon, Thorn, with me also._

The voice was quiet as Harry felt a touch to his mind. He reluctantly allowed the guardian of the city to reach into his mind and see a few of his memories but he didn't let the elf see anything of England and Hogwarts.

"Harry? I think I hear two roars," Murtagh muttered.

"Two?"

The touch to his mind abated and vanished and Harry finally could hear the roars that Murtagh had mentioned.

 _You may enter the city._

"You think there's more than one dragon here?" Murtagh asked quietly.

 _There are definitely two dragons and their Riders here._

 _What do you see, blackbird?_

Harry could feel that Shruikan was about to answer when two dragons flew up into the air, above the trees. One was bright gold and massive, about the size of what Shruikan was before he had been freed, and one was a light blue. One of the golden dragon's forelimbs was cut off halfway, like it had gotten amputated. Both dragons were familiar.

The two dragons roared out a challenge and swooped toward them. Harry could see Oromis and Eragon on their respective dragons and watched as they came to a stop a few feet away, hovering in the air.

Eragon and Oromis' eyes widened. Glaedr and Saphira showed their own surprise though the elder dragon was still quietly growling.

"So… what's new with you guys?" Harry asked faintly, wandlessly and wordlessly casting a spell to pitch his voice towards the other two Dragon Riders.


	9. Chapter 9

Eragon stared at the big black dragon across from him, Saphira, Oromis and Glaedr. Saphira roared loudly, displaying her fangs and teeth. The Rider on top of Shruikan was sitting idly on the saddle, not even batting an eye at the two dragons ahead of him. Oromis had yet to speak also, still staring with no little confusion at what appeared to be the king's dragon.

 _Saphira, is that really Shruikan?_

 _It is. Traitor!_ _Kinslayer!_

 _He looks smaller than I thought he would be._

"Harry?" Oromis called from Glaedr's back, raising his voice to be heard over Saphira's growling. Glaedr had slowly stopped his growling and Eragon could see as much confusion in his eyes as was in his Rider's.

The man on Shruikan's back grinned and nodded as Shruikan flew a little closer.

Saphira growled, letting loose a bout of flame. _I won't let you harm my Rider._

 _Peace, little one. I am not under the king's control anymore._

The voice that sounded in both Eragon and Saphira's minds was deep and it almost sounded dark, like Shruikan's scales. It was obviously male and it sounded old and yet… Shruikan sounded young at the same time.

"Shall we land then?" the other Rider called out, raising an eyebrow at the two Riders. "I can give explanations...I promise we're not here to hurt you guys or the elves. We just want sanctuary."

Oromis still had not spoken, his eyes wide.

"Sanctuary?" Eragon repeated, still wary. Shruikan's pale blue eyes were staring at them, for all appearances, studying Saphira. But he couldn't really make out any predatory instincts in those eyes.

 _Saphira, what do you make of this?_

Saphira hummed in his mind, catching a drift of wind and rising in the air a bit. As they did, the sun passed through a cloud, causing the sky to darken momentarily. She stopped, hovering in the air a few feet above Shruikan and his Rider. From here, Eragon could see that the strange man had a blade attached to the saddle and…

"Murtagh?"

Eragon's friend was sitting behind the man who claimed to be Shruikan's Rider, along with a small, week old red dragon. Murtagh's arms were wrapped around the man's waist and the red dragon was sitting in between them.

"Eragon!" Murtagh exclaimed, looking up and grinning. Murtagh looked like he had been through a lot, with dark circles under his eyes and the other man looked thinner than when Eragon had last seen him.

 _One of the eggs hatched for him._

 _Saphira?_

"What happened to you? I thought you were dead?"

"Long story! Let's land and we can talk," Murtagh said. "Harry's a friend. You can trust him."

 _We'll see about that. I don't trust Shruikan._

 _Do you think they're lying about something,_ _Saphira_ _? Or that they're agents of the king? I thought Brom told us that Galbatorix enslaved Shruikan._

 _Whatever happens, I'm not taking my eyes off of either of them._

"Landing seems like a good idea," Oromis finally said, staring at the black dragon and the two men on Shruikan. "It seems you four were welcomed by the guardian of the forest."

"Oromis?" Eragon asked, eyes widening. "It's Shruikan though. That man could be an agent of the king."

"I do not think so," Oromis replied as they watched Shruikan go in for a landing on the cliff of the Crags. "A few days ago, we all felt the ground shake. I believe that had something to do with Shruikan's appearance now."

"I do remember that," Eragon remarked, urging Saphira to land. Though it wasn't like she had needed to hear that. She was already making to land, circling around once over the Crags then going in to land. He watched as Shruikan did the same, with Murtagh leaning in closer to the strange man. "I thought it was something that one of the elves was doing to get ready for the Agaeti Blödhren ceremony."

Glaedr followed them in to land, finally touching down right in front of the hut that Oromis lived in. Shruikan landed a few feet away from Glaedr, Shruikan's tail almost falling off of the cliff, and Saphira chose to land next to the dragon that she knew. Once Saphira was on the ground, Eragon slipped off carefully, taking care to not trigger another painful episode from his back.

"Who are you?" Eragon questioned, stepping away from Saphira as she growled, her mouth open and ready to spout more flame. He watched as the man with the long black hair slipped off of Shruikan's back naturally, landing with a thump on the ground. The man had a pack with him, which he laid on the ground next to his feet. Murtagh came down more carefully, his red dragon curled around his neck.

Shruikan's Rider stepped forward and held out his left hand, palm up. The Gedwëy Ignasia was emblazoned there on the man's palm as he patted Shruikan's neck affectionately with his other. The man was wearing a black cloak and black… armor of a sort that Eragon didn't recognize. The blade at his hip was also black and had a black, transculent gem at the end of the hilt.

 _That's a Rider sword!_

 _Are you sure, Saphira?_

 _I would know Rider blades anywhere, Eragon. It has the craftmanship of the elves but it looks like Oromis' does._

"I am Harry James Potter, Shruikan's original Rider."

"Original?" Oromis echoed, coming up to them and stopping in the middle between Shruikan and his Rider and Eragon. "I saw you and knew you before Galbatorix was even a Rider but then the king took Shruikan for a dragon."

Harry snorted and brushed some of his windblown hair out of his face. "It's complicated, I'll give you that. I… came here to this time, this world one month ago. I was summoned… from somewhere else right into the king's lap."

Eragon wrinkled his nose. "You landed right in the king's lap?"

Harry stared at him for a second before laughing. Eragon could distinctly hear Shruikan laughing too, rumbling quietly. Murtagh snorted too, his gray eyes lighting up with laughter. "Uh, no. It's just a metaphor where I come from. I just 'landed' on the stone floor of the palace in Uru'baen between the king and Durza."

Oromis' eyes widened. "I have a feeling yours is a long story."

Harry grinned then turned to look at Shruikan.

 _Eragon, we dragons are going to take flight and go somewhere_ _where we can talk in private. Or fight…_

Eragon saw some smoke come out of Saphira's mouth as she spoke to him and patted her neck. _Just be careful, friend of my heart._

Saphira lowered her head to be at eye level with him and hummed. _I will. I won't let Shruikan hurt Glaedr._

 _I don't think it will come to that. Harry is a Rider and I don't think he's working with the king or for the king._

Saphira stared at him then sighed. _I still don't trust them._

Eragon backed up and watched the three dragons, one blue, one black, and one gold, take off. The trees around them were swept back under the pressure of three dragons taking flight. Murtagh's little red dragon whined, its tiny wings beating, like it wanted to go with them.

"Anyways, when I 'arrived' here," Harry continued, staring up into the sky after Shruikan before the three dragons disappeared from their sight. He turned back to look at Eragon and Oromis as they walked over to the logs that were in front of Oromis' hut and sat down. "The king and Durza made me submit to them."

"Submit? You're probably working for them!" Eragon retorted. "Shruikan helped kill the dragons and their Riders. You can't be his Rider."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I did not have a choice in the matter and nor did he. How would you like it if the king and Durza destroyed your defenses and invaded your mind, thereby taking control of your body? I didn't know a thing about Alagaesia then. I didn't know a thing about the ancient language."

Eragon flinched but was about to keep asking when his previously thought to be dead friend spoke. He felt Saphira close her mind off to him and hoped she was okay.

"He had no choice," Murtagh finally spoke, gazing at Eragon in a serious tone. "And I had no choice when I bonded with Thorn here."

The red dragon trilled happily and burrowed into Murtagh's lap. Eragon grinned a little, knowing that he wasn't alone now. Even if Harry and Shruikan proved to be trustworthy, he would still have Murtagh by his side. He wasn't the only Dragon Rider anymore.

"The king was about to force me to serve him by using my true name," Murtagh added, looking to Oromis curiously. Eragon could see that Murtagh's shoulders had tightened and his friend's whole body stiffened. Harry shuffled over to sit by Murtagh, humming a little, then gazed at Eragon and Oromis both.

"But Shruikan, surely, he could have resisted the king?!" Eragon questioned.

"Do you know what the original cause of Shruikan going mad was?" Harry asked warily.

"No… Should I?" Eragon said, looking at Oromis, who shook his head.

Harry sighed sadly. "It was watching me die. Galbatorix killed me right in front of him. What do you think watching you die would do to Saphira? Nothing good, judging by what Shruikan went through."

Eragon shuddered and he turned to look at Oromis and saw the older Rider wince.

"I watched Riders die before their dragons," Oromis spoke quietly. "During the fall. It was not pretty to watch or pleasant."

"It must have been terrifying," Murtagh commented, gazing down at his own dragon.

"It was," Oromis agreed. "The Fall… is not something I like to think about too often."

"How were you put in the time before Galbatorix?" Oromis asked a minute later. "I do not understand."

Harry snorted at something, maybe at Oromis since he was looking at Eragon's teacher. "I… It's a bit complicated but I went somewhere after I died here and in that world, I had kind of a patron goddess, if you will. She helped me to go there and train with Shruikan. Fledging, Shruikan called it. But the goddess knew that he and I would need to train and to bond deeper if we were to help you take the king down. Then we came back to this time eventually."

Eragon's eyes widened, beginning to really believe him. If Oromis didn't trust Harry, he wasn't showing it. "So you really… went back in time? How is that possible?"

"Well, if this world-"

"This world?" Oromis interrupted. "Do you mean to say you lived in another world entirely?"

"It's a long story," Murtagh said, grinning. "We could be here all day if he told that tale."

"Oh, thank you," Harry retorted, a smile in his eyes and on his lips. "But yeah, my… people in that world had things called time-turners. They could take you back in time, say a few hours. I went back a hundred and fifty years or so to the time of Anurin."

"Eragon?!"

Eragon turned to look at the entrance to the Crags and grinned when he saw Arya and Orik. Though the two were looking rather bewildered at the appearance Murtagh and Harry.

"Oh, great. More explanations," he heard Harry mutter.

"Just think. You're getting better with time," Murtagh murmured, laughter in his voice.

"Hey!"

"Gildarien passed along word of a black dragon, Shruikan," Arya exclaimed worriedly, looking from him to Oromis. "The Queen has been asking for you."

"Arya, the situation has changed," Oromis spoke, standing up. "The king no longer has a dragon at his disposal."

Arya's eyes widened as she and Orik came closer.

Orik glanced up at Murtagh then down to the red dragon in his arms. "Murtagh?! We thought you were dead!"

"Hi, Orik," Murtagh replied, smiling at the sight of the dwarf. "I would stand up but I have a sleeping dragon in my lap."

"Ah, and that's the silver rule," Harry jokingly remarked.

"Silver rule?" Eragon echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"If you have an animal on your lap, be it a cat, a dog or a dragon in this case, you can't get up," Harry replied, deadpan. "It's not allowed."

Murtagh snorted.

"Murtagh's a Rider?" Arya asked right before Orik did.

Murtagh flipped his right hand up and showed them the Gedwey Ignasia. Harry did too, except showing his left hand.

"Who are you?" Orik asked, semi warily. His hand went to the belt at his waist but remembered that he had left his axe in the tree cabin that he was staying in.

"Harry James Potter."

"Where's your dragon?" Arya asked, looking between the four Riders in bewilderment. Glaedr and Saphira weren't around as she glanced over the clearing.

"He's with the gold one and the blue one," Harry replied, looking Arya over. Eragon was glad to see that there was no outward interest in Harry's eyes for Arya.

Arya narrowed her eyes and took a step closer to them. "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"Ah, yes, I am. Rider and partner of Shruikan. Not at your service or the elven kingdom's service, Arya Dröttningu."

"Harry?" Oromis asked, looking down at Harry. "Do you really think that's a good stance to take?"

Harry stared up at the elder Rider.

"I swore an oath to the Varden," Eragon commented. "Don't you want to help the rebellion?"

"I do," Harry started, glancing at Murtagh then back at Eragon and Oromis. "I have had my fair share of working under any kind of government, be it legitmate or not and it wasn't fun. I aim to stay a third party in this, neutral except to help bring down Galbatorix."

"I'll join your group," Murtagh remarked. "I didn't want to join the Varden in the first place."

"Ooh, this will be fun," Harry muttered, glee in his eyes as three big bodies blocked out the sun. Eragon saw him wave up at Shruikan before meeting Arya's eyes again. "I mean the Varden, the elves and the dwarves no harm but I will not swear an oath to anyone. Though I suppose a different kind of oath would be fine but regardless..."

"What do you mean by different kind of oath?" Eragon asked faintly.

"Marriage oath," Harry offered, grinning at him and winking.

Eragon's cheeks reddened and he spluttered.

Harry waved him off, laughing softly. "It's okay, Eragon Shadeslayer. I'm not interested in you."

Eragon breathed a sigh of relief.

 _He's funny. I like him._

 _Of course you do, Saphira. Of course you do._


	10. Chapter 10

_Shruikan, you okay?_

Harry watched as his partner came in for a landing, followed by Glaedr and Saphira. He could feel nervousness coming from Shruikan, as well as exasperation.

 _I am okay. This young one here will not let me any closer to Glaedr however. I grow tired of her even an hour after we met._

Harry snorted then turned to watch as the princess of the elves conversed with Oromis and Eragon. Murtagh kind of looked like he was out of his depth, watching the elves talk in the ancient language. Shruikan landed first, trotting over to him and Harry patted his neck.

 _Did you guys go hunt too or are you hungry?_

 _We hunted. Glaedr and Saphira showed me where. I also remember where to hunt from when we were here a hundreds of years ago._

"We must introduce you two to the Queen," Arya commented, turning to look at Harry and Murtagh. "She'll want to know that there are two new Riders. However, I need your word that you aren't here to spy on us."

Harry blinked as Arya walked up to him, glancing at Shruikan first, before staring at him.

"I think if I was here to spy on you guys for the king," Harry started, hearing Shruikan growl low in his throat. "Glaedr and Saphira would have torn us to bits as well as the guardian of the forest. I am not here to spy on you elves. Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal." [Upon my word as a Rider]

 _Did you say something to upset the older elf? Glaedr is looking at us like he wants to roar at us._

Harry heard the steely undertone in Shruikan's voice and knew that if whatever happened in the future, Shruikan would fight to the death to keep Harry alive. Even if Shruikan had to fight Saphira and Glaedr.

 _Shruikan, you will never loose me, blackbird. I promise._

Shruikan growled louder and reached out a limb to curl around him. _I already lost you the first time. I am not loosing you again._

Harry turned only to look into Shruikan's eyes. The black dragon had lowered himself to be at Harry's eye level so Harry wrapped his arms around what he could reach and planted a kiss on Shruikan's head.

 _I love you, my dragon, my partner._

Arya studied him and raised an eyebrow but eventually nodded. "Come you two. I shall introduce you to my mother."

Harry turned to look at Oromis, who was quietly talking with Eragon. He caught the eye of the elder Rider and Oromis nodded, gesturing for him to follow Arya.

"If you both are to fight alongside the elves in the coming war," Oromis said, putting offense on the word 'coming'. "You will need to gain the trust of the elves."

Murtagh got up, scooped up Thorn and put him on his shoulder then walked over to Harry. "Arya's a princess?"

"Yeah," Harry muttered. "Drottingu means princess in the ancient language. That's why the Varden didn't have an elves fighting in the battle of Farthen Dur when you two were there. The Queen thought her daughter dead."

"Hmm," Murtagh said. "Should I be nervous? The Varden didn't trust me at first either."

Harry clapped an arm around Murtagh's shoulder. "You're a Rider now. They're more likely to distrust me and the big black lizard over there."

 _I heard that._

Harry chuckled quietly and began to follow Arya as she began the descent down to the elven city. Oromis, Eragon, Saphira and Orik stayed at the top. Shruikan followed behind them, swatting Harry in the head with a wing. Harry snorted, turned around and glared at Shruikan, who did the dragon equivalent of laughter before stretching his neck out to look out over the trail.

"Arya?" Harry said, as they ventured forth. The sun was gleaming up above them and as they walked, elves came out of their homes to stare at them. Some even held swords in their hands, almost like they would attack at the slightest assault.

"Yes, Harry?" Arya questioned, stopping at Harry's word. Murtagh looked at him too, raising an eyebrow. Shruikan stopped behind them and lowered his head down to sniff at an elven child who had come running up to him. Every elf around them held their breath, while a few took a step forward. Harry watched the interaction out of the corner of his eye before continuing his talk with Arya.

"I have… My trunk up on Shruikan's saddle," Harry started, taking a step to stand in front of Arya to catch her eyes. She stared at him and narrowed her eyes.

"When I went to go rescue Murtagh from the king," Harry said, lowering his voice. The little girl who had run up to Shruikan giggled as the big black dragon nudged her playfully with his head and laid a dragon blessing on the girl by breathing on her. When Shruikan lifted his head away, there was a glowing silver spiral on her forehead. "I rescued the last egg as well."

Arya's eyes widened and she looked up at Shruikan's back, to the saddlebag. "The last egg? You… rescued it?"

"Yeah," Harry remarked, walking over to Shruikan's side, stroked the scales on his side then scrambled up onto Shruikan's back. The elves around them seemed to have relaxed a little bit now that Shruikan was not seen as a threat. Some of them even cheered, obviously having put the pieces together. They cheered a lot more when everyone realized that there was a dragon curled around Murtagh.

 _That was well done._

Happiness emanated from Shruikan's mind as the dragon fully seemed to take his place amongst the Riders and elves again. _You gave me a second chance, my Rider. I will always love you for that._

 _Well, we are halves of each others' soul._

Harry sighed in contentment then opened his trunk. It was still on Shruikan's back, tied down to the saddle so that no one except him or Murtagh could access it. Harry spoke the word to open the trunk then reached in and gathered the pine green egg. He lifted it out gently, closed his trunk then hopped down back onto the ground.

Arya's eyes lit upon the green egg and she stared at it, mesmerized. All of the elves around them quieted down when they saw the egg then someone amongst them gave a loud cheer. "May I..."

Harry grinned and handed it over to Arya, who took it with gentle arms.

Arya stared at it with amazement then peered at him with wide eyes. "You… This will mean a lot to the Queen. You rescued the last egg…"

"That I did," Harry muttered, exchanging glances with Murtagh. "Along with some other Rider artifacts."

"I must introduce you two to my mother. Come."

* * *

When they arrived at the Queen's court, it felt like every elf in the city was already there. All of them were looking with awe at Shruikan, Thorn, Murtagh and Harry.

"Why do I feel like I'll probably get hero-worshipped again here?" Harry muttered as they walked into the throne room. There was enough space for Shruikan to fit in the building but only just. Shruikan was growing at a quicker rate than most dragons did, which Harry had attributed to the fact that Shruikan's mind was much actually a hundred years old.

Murtagh snorted. "You were worshipped in… England?"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Harry retorted then grinned. "Well, we're Dragon Riders now. The both of us. You can share in my despair."

Murtagh's lips twitched up into a small smile. "I saw some of this back in Farthen Dur. Though I was in a cell for most of that time. A lot of the soldiers were watching Eragon's every move."

They watched as Arya walked over to the Queen, having given back the green egg to Harry to hold onto. She bowed before the throne, which the Queen was sitting in. Queen Islanzadi had long, black hair that was roughly the same shade as his own but hers was smooth and silky looking. She listened to her daughter, with the members of her council sitting around her, then turned to look at the two of them. Shruikan was right behind Harry, with his head lowered to hover between them.

"Mother, may I present Murtagh Morzansson and Harry Jamesson Murtagh is now Rider of the red dragon and Harry Jamesson is Shruikan's Rider."

Harry wrinkled his nose at being called Jamesson but he figured it was too late to complain now.

Arya stared at the two of them then looked back at her mother. "There are now two more Riders who will fight alongside us when the time comes."

The elves outside cheered, able to hear them as there were no walls between them.

The Queen studied both Murtagh and Harry for several minutes before standing up. "This is wonderful news! What of Shruikan? Is he not the king's dragon?"

"That is a little complicated, Your Majesty," Harry offered. "Suffice it to say, I was Shruikan's original Rider."

Islanzadi narrowed her eyes and gasps were heard throughout the room. "Whatever do you mean by that? Our information suggests that his original Rider was killed."

"I was," Harry remarked.

Arya and Islanzadi stared at him while Murtagh coughed to cover up laughter.

"You came back though," Islanzadi said.

"Obviously."

 _Smooth, Harry._

 _Shut it you._

"And what of you, Murtagh, son of Morzan?" Islanzadi asked, after Harry didn't speak for a minute or two. "Have you come to aid us? Or destroy us?"

Thorn growled, letting loose a puff of smoke.

"I have come to learn the ancient arts of the Riders," Murtagh replied steadily. "I am not my father."

"Eragon and Saphira vouch for him," Harry remarked. "If that helps."

"I vouch for him too, Mother," Arya added.

Murtagh looked up at Arya with wide eyes. Arya nodded to him.

"He fought well in the battle at Farthen Dur," Arya explained when Islanzadi looked at her daughter with a questioning eye.

Islanzadi was about to say something else when they heard a cracking noise. A whining trill sounded in the air and Harry peered down at the egg in his hands.

 _Shruikan?_

Shruikan lowered his head to sniff the hatchling in the egg as it began to crawl its way out. _This little one wants the elf princess, I think. No one else has touched it since we got here other than her._

Harry nodded and looked up at Arya, whose eyes widened at his look. "Arya, you have someone who wants to see you."

Arya gasped and raced down the dais to reach them and held out her arms hesitantly. Harry handed the egg with the green dragon halfway out of it and watched as the dragon finished crawling out. He could see the Queen staring at them with intent, if excited eyes.

Murtagh grinned, exchanging a glance with Harry. "Is it always that special when a dragon hatches?"

 _It is._

Murtagh looked down at where Thorn had jumped down onto the ground. The week and a half year old dragon was peering up at him, his red eyes content.

 _More so now as we are the last dragons in Alagaesia._

* * *

AN: I have created a facebook page for readers of my stories to ask questions, leave comments, anything like that. I will also be putting polls for pairings eventually on there too so feel free to like the page. And I will try my best to post updates on stories too.

Just search for 'molmcmahon' on facebook if you're interested.


	11. Chapter 11

The clang of metal hitting metal was heard throughout the training field as two young men started to spar. Eragon sat down to watch as Murtagh and Harry began to spar, exchanging blows with increasing speed. Harry was using his Rider sword, the black one that he had received from Rhunon in the past. It had taken the rider of Shruikan a long few hours but he had explained everything to Eragon, Saphira, Arya and Oromis. Harry had also told the queen of his time in the capital and as a dragon rider of the past. Granted, it had been rather confusing but Eragon had been more than ready to accept another Rider. Especially since Harry and Shruikan were a fully trained pair.

Harry had told them that he had named his black blade, "Sundavar", for shadows. Both Arya and Eragon thought it an apt name, for one whose dragon was as black as a shadow. Eragon watched as Murtagh blocked a blow with a borrowed elven sword and attempted a strike but Harry met him blow for blow. The sun was shining out and the day had started out cloudless but Eragon could see a few clouds in the sky. Arya was sitting next to him, with the newly named Firnen in her lap. The baby green dragon was already starting to grow, the white spikes on his back increasing in size. Firnen's amber eyes glowed with excitement as he watched the sparring. Thorn, Murtagh's red dragon, was sitting closer to Murtagh and Harry and eyed them with muted interest, watching Murtagh closely.

Eragon's mind was half on the spar and half with Saphira, where she was training with Shruikan. The big black dragon had offered to split the training with Glaedr to offer Saphira more variety in her training. And at first, Saphira hadn't wanted to. Eragon remembered her mentioning that she still was a little wary of Shruikan and his new Rider.

 _I did say yes eventually, Eragon._

Eragon smiled at her thought, feeling her draw him to her mind. He blinked once or twice and then he was flying, his mind with Saphira's as she flew a loop. Shruikan was flying next to her, his big, black bulk easily three times as big as her. It had been a week since Harry, Shruikan, Murtagh and Thorn had flown their way over Ellesmera and Firnen had hatched. Eragon had suddenly had to realize that he didn't bear the burden of defeating the empire alone now. Now, there were suddenly three more Riders to join the fight.

 _Harry's not even sweating a lot! When I sparred with Murtagh, I always did sweat._ _And now, I can't even do much, what with my back._

 _Shruikan's Rider is not human, Eragon. I thought I mentioned that to you._

Eragon raised an eyebrow, glancing down at Zar'roc, then up to where Murtagh and Harry were at an impasse. Their blades were crossed, black blade against silver blade. _What? So you mean that Harry is an elf?_ _I'm pretty sure that Harry does not have pointed ears._

 _No._

Eragon watched Shruikan dive right in front of Saphira, startling her enough that she fell out of the wind current that she was flying in.

 _What do you mean? Harry's clearly not a dwarf or an urgal. What other species is there in Alagaesia?_

 _You should ask Harry. Us dragons have a heightened sense of smell_ _as we grow_ _so I could smell it right off. But if he has not told you or Arya, then he kept it secret for a reason._ _I also think that Murtagh and Harry are closer than friends._

Eragon's mind returned to his own body and he refocused on the spar. The two young men were bowing to each other and he watched as they walked off of the field, with Murtagh scooping up Thorn. They walked over towards Eragon and Arya, with only a minimal amount of space between them. Eragon could see that Harry had his arm around Murtagh's waist and both young men were smiling. Though he could see that both men had a haunted look to their expressions which reminded him of how Arya sometimes looked when she was reminded of her captivity at Durza's hands.

 _Closer than friends? Do you mean in the way that maybe… Arya and me?_

 _Perhaps. I could ask Shruikan about the two of them. Though he's been a little grumpy today._

 _Grumpy?_

 _He did not explain why. Are you still working on what you're going to do for the_ _Agaetí Blödhren?_

Eragon winced and said that he wasn't. He had no idea what to do. And it was in less than two weeks! _I don't know what to do for the ceremony._

 _The answer will come to you. I must return my attention to Shruikan now. He calls._ _Maybe… he would be a good match for me._

 _Saphira!_

 _I wasn't being serious, Eragon. I can see now that Glaedr had no interest in me and Shruikan hasn't shown any interest in me either._

 _Okay. Happy flying._

* * *

"What did the queen ask you to do?" Murtagh asked as they walked through the forest. Elves ambled along their path, smiling at them as they passed. He glanced at Harry, who had stripped off his shirt to cool off after their spar. It took Murtagh a minute or two to tear his gaze away from Harry's muscled back and the scars there. Some were old while others were newer but still healed. Harry had put on light, comfortable breech like pants and had worn a shirt that had short sleeves while sparring, clothing which had made Murtagh ask Harry about since they had looked very comfortable.

The other man was pensive, looking up at the sky every so often in what was probably conversation with Shruikan. Harry's sword was strapped to his waist and when Harry suddenly turned back to look at Murtagh, he didn't have enough time to pretend to look elsewhere. Harry raised an eyebrow at him and Murtagh could feel his cheeks redden, licking his suddenly dry lips.

"See something you like?"

Murtagh stared at Harry and watched as the other man winked at him.

"Uh…"

Harry grinned softly then turned to look up at the sky again to where a shadow had passed under the sun. Murtagh looked up too, seeing Saphira and Shruikan flying towards the cliff where Oromis and Glaedr lived.

"The Queen has asked me to fly with her forces," Harry commented as they continued to walk. "They need a Rider there to back them up and you and Eragon are still learning and Thorn is still growing. Arya's Firnen is too small for them to leave Ellesmera so it's either Shruikan and I go or not."

"Or not?" Murtagh repeated, glad that Harry had changed the subject. He was new to this, new to being able to like people without worrying about consequences from Galbatorix or his father. When he had talked to other people at court, before he had fled, Galbatorix would always take note of it and dismiss the servant or noble lady or lord before Murtagh could see them again. Tormac had been the only person that he had been able to talk to without him getting dismissed.

 _Now you have me and Harry, Murtagh. You aren't alone._

He glanced down at Thorn, who had migrated to his shoulders and grinned. He reached up to stroke Thorn's neck, digging into a spot where Thorn enjoyed.

 _Yes, now I have you. We will be a thorn in the empire's side._

"The other option is to go to the Varden and help them," Harry said. "But I don't know if… I think I would need someone beside me. Everyone would probably think Shruikan was still under Galbatorix's control. Besides, the Varden don't know me. The Queen has also told me Galbatorix has increased the size of his armies, drafted thousands of people into his army by force."

They climbed up the short hill that led up to Oromis' hut and saw Eragon and Arya already there. Oromis was standing in the doorway of his hut, watching the two Dragon Riders. Glaedr, Saphira and Shruikan were lying curled up around the land.

 _"_ But if the Varden need you… would you go help them?" Murtagh asked, stopping when Harry stopped at the circle of logs that had been moved into the center of the clearing. Harry slipped his shirt back on before turning to look at him. "I remember you saying that you wouldn't swear an oath to either the elves or the Varden."

"Yes, of course I would. I want to be rid of Galbatorix, same as you," Harry remarked idly.

Shruikan got up and ambled over to Harry's side, glancing at Murtagh.

 _We will all do what we can to stop the king, Murtagh. Harry and I have had bad experiences with the king and he has had bad experience with people in authority. He does not take this on lightly._

Murtagh looked up into Shruikan's pale blue eyes and nodded, reaching up a hand to stroke Shruikan's neck as the black dragon lowered his head. Shruikan arched into his hand for a few seconds then drew away, walking over to curl around Harry as the other Rider sat down on one of the logs around the fire pit.

"He doesn't let most people touch him, you know," Harry remarked when Murtagh came over to join him. Thorn leaped off of his lap and jumped up onto one of Shruikan's big, limbs, chirping up at the much bigger dragon. Firnen stayed where he was, sitting next to Arya. Firnen's green wings were growing and even though he was the youngest in the group, he was still big. Murtagh had learned a few days ago that dragons never stopped growing and it had taken him a while to process that, knowing that some dragons of the past had been mistaken for small hills. "Not even Eragon or Arya or any of the people we met in the past could touch him without him growling at them."

Murtagh looked at Harry in askance, his heart stopping briefly at the look Harry was giving him.

"Not anyone?"

"There was a woman," Harry said, raising an eyebrow when Oromis started to challenge Arya to harder and harder magical feats. "Angela, I think her name was?"

Eragon turned toward them, blue eyes wide. "Angela?"

Harry turned to the youngest Rider in their group, tilting his head a little in confusion. "You knew her?"

"Knew? She's still alive," Eragon offered in a faint voice, bewildered. "She told my fortune a few months before the battle at Farthen Dur."

Harry's eyes widened. "Huh."

"She was alive when you were training in the past?" Eragon questioned, glancing over at Saphira, who was sitting between Eragon and Shruikan. Saphira emanated confusion too, her blue eyes lit up with interest.

"Yeah, does she still have Solemnbum with her?" Harry asked.

"Solemnbum?" Murtagh echoed. "Who's that?"

"A werecat," Eragon explained. "He was still with her. I didn't… What is she?"

"I have no idea. She's not an elf though, no pointy ears," Harry said.

"No one knows what Angela is," Arya commented, breathing slightly faster than before and walking over toward their group. Oromis was leaning up against Glaedr, breathing even more heavily. Harry narrowed his eyes and stood up, walking over to pair and stopping in front of Glaedr to examine the stump of his left foreleg.

"How… did you receive that injury?" Harry quietly asked, looking it over thoroughly before glancing up at Oromis.

Oromis studied him, the elf's gray eyes roaming over Harry. "It was as we were escaping from Galbatorix and the Forsworn. I..."

 _Harry, the elf Rider that I recognized in the past, Kialandi, I believe she had something to do with it. I should have raked the side of her dragon!_

Harry inwardly agreed, listening as Oromis described their desperate flight from Illirea. The two had been caught in a magical trap, one that caught and held them to the delight of the Forsworn. Oromis had had an episode of his illness that had caused Glaedr to have to chew off his foreleg in order to escape the two Forsworn.

Glaedr studied Harry through golden eyes and Harry stared back, coming to a decision.

 _You and your… What was it that your friend, Hermione, said you had?_

Harry snorted at the reminder of what Hermione had said he had. _A people saving thing._

Shruikan laughed silently, the bond brimming with bemusement.

 _What? Do you not agree that we should try to save them?_

 _No. I wholeheartedly agree, firebird. If you want, I shall lend my strength to yours when the time is right. Or we could…_

 _What?_

 _You said your friend is a healer, back in England?_

 _Yes? Were you thinking-_

 _Going back to England once this is over and seeing if your friend can heal him? Yes. I know you can heal Glaedr. You have the abilities._

Harry pondered that idea, smiling at Shruikan having faith in him. It definitely had benefits to it, like him getting to see Hermione and Ron again. Hagrid would sure get a kick out of seeing Shruikan too.

 _Maybe we could invite Murtagh to come with us too? He would certainly enjoy that._

Harry nodded, grinning at the thought of Murtagh getting to see Hogwarts. _Alright, I'll make the offer. We had just better keep the two of them alive._

 _And the rest of us alive._

"Oromis, Glaedr, if it's not too forward of me to say, I would like to see if I can try to heal Glaedr's leg," Harry suggested.

Oromis' eyes widened, his mouth opening and closing. Glaedr lowered his head to Harry's level, looking into his eyes.

 _Are you sure?_

Glaedr's deep voice rumbled in Harry's mind. The dragon sounded cautious, weary, like he had met with several elven healers but who had been unsuccessful in their past attempts. Shruikan ambled over to them, with… Harry laughed out loud at seeing Thorn amble about on Shruikan's back. The combination of a small red dragon on a giant black dragon was so adorable that Harry couldn't stop smiling and laughing. Shruikan glared at Harry, who abruptly shut up.

Shruikan looked up into Glaedr's eyes then bowed his head.

 _I must apologize for the forsworn, those dragons who had every choice in the world to not betray our race. I also apologize for-_

Glaedr swatted Shruikan with his tail, bringing the big and long golden limb back to curl around his body.

 _You should not apologize, Shruikan. You had no choice in the matter. Listen to what your Rider tells you._

"I've been telling him that for ages," Harry muttered under his breath.

"You really think you can heal him?" Oromis spoke in a shaky voice.

"Well, Shruikan seems to think I can," Harry remarked idly. "I did good work on Murtagh when I rescued him and hell, it's just regrowing a limb. I can work with this."

Oromis and Glaedr stared at him incredously then Glaedr looked over at Murtagh.

 _That young man is going to be glad he has you for a partner._

Harry yelped, hearing the under current of Glaedr's voice. The older dragon knew what Harry was thinking in regards to Murtagh and was quite amused. Eragon, Arya and Murtagh all turned to look at them. Murtagh raised an eyebrow and Harry grinned at him.

"Alright," Oromis said hesitantly. "If you want to try, I don't see why not. We have met all of the elven healers and none of had any success but I did hear rumors of you before the fall…"

Harry nodded and returned to Shruikan's side as they returned to the fire pit.


	12. Chapter 12

It was only two days until the Agaetí Blödhren, the ceremony that celebrated the pact between dragons and the elves. Harry aided Oromis in training both Murtagh and Eragon while Shruikan and Glaedr flew with Saphira on opposite days. It had grown warmer during the past week, the season changing into summer. Harry had also met with the elven queen quite a few times during the week, learning what he could of the movements of the Varden and the empire.

"Arya, you can't go," Harry retorted one day during one such meeting. Queen Islanzadi was standing across from them, with a table covered in maps between them. Arya was standing to his left, her hand on her sword. "You have a newborn dragon. If Oromis was here now, he would say the same."

"I have to go," Arya said, narrowing her eyes. "The Varden need an elven liaison and they only know me."

"Firnen can't protect himself yet," Harry argued, gesturing to where the small green dragon was asleep in the corner. "If something happens to you, what would happen to him?"

Arya glared at him. "You're a Rider too. What would happen to Shruikan if something happened to you?"

"I already know what would happen to him!" Harry exclaimed. "He would go mad! Firnen would too! Besides, haven't we heard about traitors in the Varden? If you were to get kidnapped, Firnen would submit himself to the empire just to rescue you. That's what dragons do when their Rider is in danger."

"What about your friend, Murtagh?"

"He's not going either!" Harry said, raising his voice a little. "Thorn's in the same camp. Firnen's not even a month old! The only two fully trained dragons are Glaedr and Shruikan andOromis can handle both Eragon and Murtagh's training while I'm gone."

"I support him going, daughter," Islanzadi spoke finally. "We can not have you showing yourself while your dragon is still only a few weeks old. We can not handle losing one Rider, let alone my heir. Harry already knows what we know and will be in communication with us. He is fully trained and so is his dragon."

"You trust him and Shruikan then?" Arya questioned, glaring at her mother. "They could just be here to spy on us."

"I spoke the words in the ancient language, Arya," Harry said, crossing his arms. "I am on your side!"

"Then why haven't you sworn an oath to us?" Arya asked, turning to narrow her eyes at him. "You haven't sworn an oath to the Varden."

"Well, I haven't even met anyone from the Varden yet and I do not plan on swearing an oath to either party," Harry replied evenly, feeling Shruikan's pride through their bond. The big black dragon was teaching Saphira a few more difficult maneuvers today, hoping that the only female dragon in existence would profit from knowing trickier movements.

 _What is wrong, firebird?_

Harry smiled at Shruikan's worry as it came through.

 _Arya wants to leave the sanctuary of the elves and act as liaison to the Varden. I said no. She's arguing. Firnen is still only a few weeks old._

Shruikan tugged on his mind and within seconds, Harry's mind was flying with Shruikan. He could see Saphira a mile or two ahead of him in the sky as the blue dragon raced Glaedr. Harry could feel Shruikan's exasperation at having to train a much younger dragon than him, a dragon that thought she was the best. But it was more fond exasperation than annoyance.

 _That is for the best, Harry. You and I both know what could happen._

 _Yeah. I know. That's what I've been trying to tell her. Even Saphira and Eragon are better suited to leaving now. But nooo… elves… They can be so annoying sometimes._

Shruikan laughed, his chest rumbling deep in his throat.

 _You had best not tell Eragon you said that._

Harry snorted and was about to return to the pressing conversation with Arya and her mother when they saw Glaedr stumble in the air. Shruikan immediately sped up, beating his wings faster until he gained on the golden dragon and dipped in the air, flying underneath the older dragon.

 _I'll be at Oromis' home when you get back, Shruikan! I should… hopefully be able to gift him with a new leg before the queen asks me to leave. Maybe it will be my present to him during the ceremony. Has Glaedr done this before in your presence?_

Shruikan hesitated before sending back a negative.

 _His Rider's illness must be getting worse, Harry._

Harry grimaced but withdrew, looking at the elven queen and Arya. He was about to ask for permission to leave before he realized that he really didn't have to. Being a Dragon Rider did have perks in that department occasionally. "Your Majesty, I have business elsewhere that needs attending."

Islanzadi nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Is something amiss with your dragon?"

"No," Harry offered, not willing to speak more on the subject. Oromis and Glaedr probably wouldn't like their problems being broadcast to the elves or the general public. He knew that he wouldn't. 17 years of his life had already been in the public's eyes and he was sick of it. "I just need to get ready for the ceremony."

"I hear you are going to build Glaedr a new leg," Islanzadi remarked, her cool eyes studying him.

"Yes, I have plans."

Arya's eyes widened. "You're going to build him a new leg? How is that possible?"

"I have my ways," Harry spoke, smirking a little before turning around and leaving the meeting room.

* * *

Harry arrived at the cliff where Oromis lived within a few minutes, seeing Oromis standing right before Glaedr. It looked like the man and the dragon were supporting each other, making sure the other wouldn't fall over. Harry would have offered to help had he not been rebuked before. The only help the other pair would accept was help with Glaedr's stump of a leg. The pair were right in front of hut while Shruikan was sitting curled up at the fire place. Saphira was standing and watching as Eragon and Murtagh sparred, her blue eyes following Eragon's movements.

Murtagh was obviously a great deal faster than Eragon, seeing as that Saphira's Rider had an injured back. But they were getting along, with Eragon using Zar'roc and Murtagh using the practice blade that he had borrowed from one of the elves.

They were nearing the end of the sparring from what it looked like as Harry went to sit by Shruikan's side. He leaned into the warm bulk of his partner, hearing Shruikan rumble in contentment and just watched as the young men opposite him slowed down, metal striking metal. As they cooled down, Murtagh walked over and sat down next to him, scooping up Thorn, who was almost as tall as to reach Murtagh's waist now. Thorn rumbled in his throat and jumped up onto one of Shruikan's legs. Harry snorted in bemusement as Shruikan growled but otherwise didn't move a muscle.

"Another meeting with the queen?" Murtagh asked after a minute or two of companionable silence.

"Yes."

They watched as Eragon walked over to them and sat across from them, with Saphira following and curling up around him.

"What did the queen ask you to do?" Eragon asked, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were meeting with her in the first place."

"She wants me to go in Arya's place to the Varden," Harry remarked. "Someone needs to go anyways because the Queen wants the elves to rejoin the war effort."

"Arya's leaving?" Eragon questioned, his eyes going wide and frantic.

Harry nodded. "She was going to leave, yes. But I believe she should stay here until Firnen is older."

"Anyway, I just came to check on… people," Harry commented, with a pointed glare at the older elf and dragon. "I have something that needs doing."

"Do you need help?" Murtagh asked, looking at Harry then at Eragon. "We're done here."

"Sure," Harry responded, hearing his stomach growl a little. "Lunch first though."

* * *

"You're going to do what?" Murtagh questioned, watching Harry as he looked through the piles of unused metal in Rhunon's forge. Thorn was still asleep with Shruikan up on the cliff that overlooked the elven city, having decided to stay with the other dragons. "Are you sure she doesn't need any of this?"

"I'm very sure," Harry replied as he picked up a few long pieces of silvery metal that were bent in weird shapes. "If not, you can pin the blame on me. Besides, I don't particularly want to conjure metal out of thin air. That takes too much energy."

Murtagh's eyes widened at Harry's casual way of saying that he had enough power to conjure metal. "When do Riders usually begin to have magic anyway? I haven't… I don't think I have any. I've been trying too. Nothing works and Oromis doesn't know what's wrong. Eragon found out he had magic by accident early on too."

Harry peered up at him, his green eyes narrowed in thought. "I don't think there's a usual way of finding out you have magic. I had magic before I came to this world so I was a bit of an exception."

Murtagh nodded and turned to look around the other corners of the forge. Rhunon was out at the moment so they could take as long as they wanted with whatever Harry planned on doing.

"Murtagh, close your eyes," Harry quietly suggested, dropping the metal in his arms and walking over to stand in front of him. Murtagh hadn't even heard Harry walk up to him in the few seconds before he felt a hand wrap around his own. His heart stopped at the idle touch and the unusual warmth that he could always feel from Harry flowed around him. He glanced down and saw that Harry was holding his own hand with the hand that had the gedwey ignasia on it. He turned his palm outward, still grasping Harry's.

"Why?"

"You trust me, right?"

"...Yes?"

Harry raised an eyebrow but grinned nonetheless. "I want to try something."

"Alright..."

Murtagh closed his eyes hesitantly, hearing Harry start to hum quietly. A sense of peace and safety flowed from the other young man, along with power. He felt the strange energy circle around them and heard the trees around the forge move with it. Harry's hand around his own squeezed a little in reassurance then power flowed into him and he gasped at the energy surging into him. With his eyes closed, he looked inward and followed the power as it went racing throughout his body. In his mind's eye, it had almost a black tinge to it.

 _That is courtesy of having a black dragon. Your magic would have a reddish tinge to it once you learn. Eragon's has a blueish color._

 _Harry?_

 _Yeah, it's me._

He felt as the magic raced upward and then hit something… something unfamiliar. He knew what his own mental barrier felt like that and that wasn't it. The familiar power left him then and he almost felt reluctant to open his eyes but he sighed. A light touch on his cheek provoked him into opening his eyes and he saw Harry standing in front of him, scowling.

"What?"

"The king left you a small farewell gift," Harry stated darkly.


	13. Chapter 13

"Harry, what is it?" Oromis questioned, as he turned to look at the two Riders. Harry's green eyes were narrowed dangerously, a burning light entering them and showcasing the fact that the other man wasn't all human. Shruikan blinked his eyes open and growled, standing up and dislodging Thorn from his back. Thorn beat his wings once or twice to slow his fall, rumbling in his throat. Shruikan's big black wings beat once in the air then stilled, as Saphira came into land. Eragon climbed down from her back and looked between the three men.

 _Galbatorix left something in Murtagh's mind._

Shruikan's mental voice was deep and angry, the dragon's pale blue eyes narrowed too. Arya walked through the forest behind Oromis' hut and joined them, Firnen on her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow, tilting her head in confusion. Eragon shrugged and went over to see what the fuss was about.

"Harry says the king left some kind of… barrier?" Murtagh asked, stopping in front of them.

"Barrier?" Eragon repeated, eyes widening. "Is that even possible?"

"Murtagh, you should have your own innate magic," Harry remarked, staring at Oromis and Glaedr, who walked over to watch. "You are the son of Morzan, a powerful Rider in his own right, or so I've heard."

Murtagh flinched and Harry's eyes softened.

"I haven't even heard of someone putting in a barrier," Oromis spoke, leaning against Glaedr slightly. The golden dragon knelt down somewhat and took his weight.

 _Thank you, my partner._

Glaedr dipped his head and curled a wing around around him, providing some warmth.

"I have," Harry offered, his voice low. "One of my mentors from where I lived before… Most of his magic had been suppressed for a good while until I removed the wall in his mind. Shruikan also had a kind of barrier around his natural magic. Murtagh's though… is a lot more… thicker, if you will."

"Thicker?" Murtagh repeated. "It's not stopping me from protecting my mind, is it?"

"No. It's stopping you from accessing your magic," Harry explained, turning to look at Oromis. "I think... "

Murtagh watched as Harry peered up at Shruikan, the black dragon curling around Harry, before the Rider glanced back at the other people.

"We think that the king must have sensed something amiss," Harry started, shaking his head slowly in disgust. "Or Galbatorix didn't trust you even though he would have bound you to his will. If we hadn't rescued you two, he would have tightly controlled your magic use and probably would have made you swear an oath in the ancient language."

"It does seem like something the king would do," Oromis remarked thoughtfully. "You said you've encountered something like this before?"

"Yes, back at my home before coming back to Alagaesia. Though… it took a lot of power to remove it," Harry replied, leaning back against Shruikan. "It took my power, my phoenix power, and two other people to remove it from my professor."

Oromis' eyes widened as he looked at Murtagh. Eragon's eyes narrowed as he exchanged a bewildered look with Arya. Firnen growled low in his throat, his tail curling around Arya's neck.

 _Durza was close to doing that when you had gotten taken._

He peered over to Saphira, who walked over to them and sat down, peering over at Thorn and Murtagh.

 _Saphira, I wouldn't know what to do if you're suggesting that we help._

 _No, I am suggesting that you let Oromis help instead of us. We're not fully trained, either of us._

 _But-_

 _Little one, you are just beginning to learn. Let the more experienced Riders help._

Eragon grumbled under his breath then sighed, knowing that Saphira was right.

 _I think I finally know what to gift Murtagh for the celebration._

 _Hmm?_

 _The red sword, Zar'oc. It fits him better._

Saphira lowered her head and peered at him then curled a wing around him.

 _I'm proud of you, Eragon. We can find or create a sword for you, one that matches my scales since they're the prettiest around._

Eragon snorted and stroked her neck.

 _Now you have competition in that department, Saphira. There are four other dragons living now._

 _I'm still the last female dragon though. That hasn't changed._

* * *

"I should have noticed something when I was healing your wounds," Harry muttered, pacing around his tree hut. Murtagh was standing in the doorway, having just climbed up the tree. It was the night of the Agaeti Blödren and they could hear the elves starting to party, with delicious smells wafting through the trees. The big feast was tonight and the ceremony was afterward, with the center of it at the big Menoa tree.

Oromis had told them to guard their minds for the day and evening festivities, lest they get pulled into other people's minds. The dragons were all curled up on the cliff, where Oromis' hut was. Shruikan had said they would come down later and join their Riders for the feast and celebration. Harry would need Shruikan's help to attach their creation to Glaedr's stump in the morning but otherwise, the big black dragon said he would enjoy watching the ceremony.

"It's not your fault for not noticing," Murtagh offered. "As you said, you were too busy healing me to see anything peculiar."

"Still, I should have known better. Galbatorix does seem the type to do this kind of thing," Harry spoke. "Besides, the sooner you get acclimated to using your magic, which I did sense for your information, the sooner you can join me."

"You said you two were leaving tomorrow after you do your thing with Glaedr," Murtagh said faintly, already feeling like he would miss the man when he and Shruikan left. "The Varden need you."

"Last night, Oromis… implied that he would need help training you three," Harry responded, walking over to Murtagh and stopping in front of him. "With his affliction, he can't cast greater magic consistently."

Murtagh watched as Harry tucked his hands into his pockets, almost like he was trying to keep from reaching out. But to do what, Murtagh wasn't certain.

"Then I would… go with you?" Murtagh finally asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably. You could also introduce me to the Varden's leaders seeing as I don't know any of them," Harry said. "Eragon and Arya have to stay but if you stick close to me and Shruikan, I won't let anyone else hurt you. Thorn already reaches up to your waist and the queen… I need to talk to the elven queen."

Harry's eyes narrowed then he shrugged, glancing out of the window of the hut. It had grown dark around them, the stars coming out. Murtagh grinned when they both heard Harry's stomach rumble.

"Hungry?"

Harry glared at him, amusement lighting up his eyes. "I don't think there's a law against being hungry. Besides, the elves should have used a spell to keep the scents contained. Who knows what could be coming to join us for dinner?"

Murtagh laughed, feeling something loosen in his chest. He hadn't laughed in a long time, since his own mentor had gotten killed by Galbatorix. Harry smiled and tugged him along, having stored his sword and armor next to his bed.

* * *

The feast lasted a few hours and everyone enjoyed it. Space had been cleared for the Riders and their dragons, with a long table for all of them. All five of the dragons dug into meat especially prepared for them by the elves and even drank a few sips of mead. Saphira drank a whole barrel, causing Firnen to rumble laugh loudly in his throat. "No alcohol for you?" Murtagh asked, walking over to sit by Harry. Shruikan was lying down right next to him, his wings against his scaly flank. Thorn plopped himself down in between them, watching the happenings. Thorn was lying right next to Shruikan, a month and a half old dragon sitting next to a dragon that was the size of a one story house. The red dragon and the black dragon, both watching their respective Riders. The elves were singing in their own language, not quite the ancient language but something just their own.

"No. I like being level headed," Harry remarked, watching as Firnen walked over to sit by Saphira. "Though there are the occasional times when I drink. Not now though. I don't want to lose the capacity to shield my mind and consequently be lured by the elves into undressing and running around the forest butt naked."

Murtagh's cheeks reddened at the thought. "Would they really make you do that?"

"No," Harry teased, turning to look at him with his lips twitched up into a grin and something like… interest in his eyes. "Most likely not."

 _You like him._

Murtagh turned to glare at Thorn, who was watching them with amusement in his red eyes.

 _Of course I like him, Thorn. It's Harry._

Thorn folded his wings into his body and took another bite of the meat that the elves had given them.

 _No, you have want to be with him. Like male dragons want to mate with female dragons. That kind of interest._

Murtagh's cheeks reddened even further. "Thorn! I'm not a dragon!"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Something Thorn said," Murtagh muttered, standing up and sipping at his drink. Thorn rumble laughed deep in his throat and turned to peer up at Shruikan, who had lowered his head to look at them.

"They've been spending more time together," Harry remarked, gesturing to their dragons. "Not so much time with Firnen or Saphira."

Murtagh turned away.

"What's wrong?"

"Is this normal?"

"Is what normal?" Harry questioned, standing up too. "Shruikan, we'll be back in a few minutes."

 _Be sure to be back before the ceremony. I have a feeling…_

Harry looked over at Shruikan, who glanced over at him. "What?"

 _The Agaeti Blodhren ceremony is filled with ancient power._

Harry dipped his head in a nod, not even questioning Shruikan's thoughtful tone, and then tugged Murtagh away from the crowds of dancing elves, remembering a place that he had taken Shruikan to when they had just gone into the past. Many of the elves tried to urge them to join the party, too high on… the celebration to really think about showing them respect because they were Riders. And for that Harry was grateful.

"Harry? What?"

Harry tugged him over to a stop right in a small clearing, uninhabitated by elves or humans. "Murtagh, this doesn't have anything to do with you realizing that you like another man?"

"There's only a few people in Alagaesia who like the same gender," Murtagh whispered. "Everyone else thinks it's unusual, wrong…"

"It's not. From where I come from, it's normal. It's just love," Harry replied, rocking back on the heels of his feet. "Men can love other men and women can love other women. It's just as normal as magic or dragons."

Murtagh nodded. "But what about what other people think? People already think I'll betray them because of my father."

"Fuck that," Harry retorted, frowning. "You're a Dragon Rider now. If people stare at you or do anything you don't like to you, you can just get Thorn to growl at them."

Murtagh snorted. "I thought that was frowned upon."

"Hey, Thorn will do anything to protect you," Harry offered quietly. "They would die to protect us. Shruikan almost did. Besides, you have human friends now."

Murtagh nodded, still a little hesitant. He peered down at the ground beneath them, scuffing his boot against a rock. Fingers tilted his face up and he looked into Harry's eyes as the other man took a step closer towards him, obviously giving him ample time to pull away then Harry's lips touched his own.

Murtagh melted into the kiss, taking a step closer so that there was almost no space between them. Arms wrapped around him, with Harry's body heat wrapping around him. He heard someone moan and realized it was him before Harry slowly pulled away, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Hopefully, I count as something deeper as a friend," Harry started. "But I'll- Oomph!"

Murtagh snorted, pulling his arm away after elbowing the other man. "Of course you count as more than a friend."

* * *

When they both went back to the menoa tree, they were holding hands. The partying had died somewhat, with most of the elves in a wide circle around the big tree. Saphira, Eragon, Oromis, Glaedr, Arya and Firnen were already there with Shruikan and Thorn standing together in one corner.

 _Finally did it?_

Harry glared at Shruikan.

Shruikan let a jet of flame up into the sky, the black fire matching the night sky. _In the future though, be mindful of the audience when you two mate._

 _Shruikan! We're not dragons! We won't be mating._

Harry and Murtagh came to a stop beside their respective dragons and watched as the ceremony started. Two elf women came forward in the middle of the circle and started to dance. The women had tattoos all up their visible arms, one that looked like a dragon.

The two women began to dance even faster, picking up torches and dancing with those. The magic of the ceremony wove throughout the circle, touching each elf and human, each Rider and dragon. Orik too seemed to be in the ceremony, watching in awe. And finally, the tattoo on both women's arms rose to life, peeling off of their skin and roaring. Its eyes looked like the maw of space and Harry turned his gaze away after a minute.

 **To have 5 Riders and their dragons in attendance is one thing we had not dared to hope for.**

Harry raised an eyebrow as the words came into his mind, exchanging bewildered glances with both Eragon and Murtagh.

 **We are the spirit of all dragons, past and present. We have watched as Galbatorix smote each dragon and their Rider, as the king killed all of the wild ones. And now the king is challenged and without a dragon. The time to fight is now but first… We have decided. To aid two of your number.**

The ghostly dragon flew through the air and hovered over Eragon, lightly touching its snout to Eragon's forehead. The first Rider of the new generation froze, his blue eyes rolling in his head before Eragon collapsed. Arya started and was there to catch him, her eyes going wide then narrowing. Firnen hissed, smoke coming through his nostrils. Saphira beat her wings and growled before nosing Eragon with her snout.

"What have you done to him?"

 **His back… We have healed him of his infirmities so he will better fight the Empire. He will rest.**

Oromis dipped his head in a nod. "We are grateful."

 **Of you, Oromis Thrandurin, you have much more to learn. And someone to love.**

The dragon spirit hovered in the air then flew over to Murtagh, its sparkling eyes looking to Harry then Murtagh.

 **Murtagh Morzansson, you have come so far and yet the king still is control of you. We grant you freedom.**

Murtagh let out a strangled cry as the spirit dragon touched his forehead. His gray eyes rolled into the back of his head and Harry was there to catch him when he fell.

"Murtagh?" Harry whispered. "What happened?"

 **The wall in his mind. We removed it. He will now be able to cast magic.**

Harry nodded distractedly, pulling Murtagh in so the unconscious man could lean against him. Thorn walked over and nosed around Murtagh, wrapping a medium length wing around his Rider. "Thank you."

 _Thorn, can you hear anything from him?_

 _No, he is unconscious though not in pain. It was like a small explosion in his mind, there one minute, gone the next._

Shruikan took one step over and was next to them, wrapping one large, black wing around the three of them and growled. _If you have hurt him unnecessarily…_

 **We have not. The hurt that we caused him was necessary to free him.**

Harry looked out over to Eragon, noting the younger man was still unconscious. "Oromis?"

"I had not expected this," Oromis murmured, staring up at the dragon spirit.

 **You five will be the ones to herald the new generation of Riders and dragons. We just gave you a better chance to defeat the king. We wish you good luck.**

Harry watched the spirit of the dragons fly back to hover over the two elven females and then lowered back, becoming a tattoo once more. Shruikan lifted his wing a little to allow Harry to see better but kept his wing more or less around Harry, Murtagh and Thorn. "Well, that was interesting."

Oromis chuckled, peering down at Eragon and then over to Murtagh. "We shall see when they awake what has become of them."


	14. Chapter 14

"Glaedr, I want you to stay as still as possible," Harry spoke, looking up at the giant, golden dragon. He held a big pile of unused metal in his arms and he knew without using his innate phoenix empathy, that Glaedr was very curious. Murtagh stood next to him and so did Thorn and Shruikan. They were all in front of Oromis' hut on the cliff on the outskirts of the elven city so that they could have enough room to work.

Eragon, Arya, Orik and Queen Islanzadi were all in attendance too, along with the queen's guards and Eragon's sparring partner. They were all giving Harry, Shruikan, Oromis and Glaedr room but it felt like the whole of Ellesmera was in attendance. Or at least everyone who knew about Oromis and Glaedr. Everyone wanted to see how Harry was going to give Glaedr a prosthetic limb.

 _I will try, young Rider._

Harry dipped his head in a nod, peering over to where Shruikan was. "Shruikan, could you try to help him? I need him to be absolutely still."

Shruikan blinked, his pale blue eyes looking at Harry with so much affection and love that he was nearly balled over. _I do not know if Glaedr would trust me with this. What about Saphira? She's clearly the-_

Glaedr let out a growl, glaring at Shruikan. _You did not have a choice, Shruikan. I trust you in this. I trust you with the life of my Rider and the others._

Shruikan turned to look at Harry, who shrugged and smiled.

"Is there anything I can do?" Murtagh asked, speaking up for the first time this morning. "I feel as if there is a great flood in my mind and nothing to do with it."

Harry grinned. The ghostly spirit dragon had done good work as they had discovered earlier. Murtagh had access to his magic. "This procedure will take great attention to detail and finesse. Otherwise, yes."

"Murtagh, since you are leaving with Harry and Shruikan…" Eragon trailed off, glancing down at his feet momentarily before looking up. His hand was on the blade at his hip, the red Rider sword that Brom had given him. The sword that had belonged to Murtagh's father, Morzan, and had matched the color of Morzan's dragon.

Murtagh exchanged glances with Harry, who gestured at Eragon, before turning back to Glaedr. He kneeled at the golden dragon's feet, dropping the pile of metal onto the dirt ground, and began to whisper. He drew runes on the metal with his hand, the gedwey ignasia glowing on his left palm, the magic falling down like rain and covering each piece of metal. Shruikan gave over his energy over to Harry, adding to the project, as dead metal became living. Finally, he cut a small sliver of skin on his right palm, smeared some of his blood over each metal.

It took nearly twenty minutes for Harry to enchant the metal, the living, changing metal moving under his hands. He was dimly aware of gasps, of sharp inhales behind him. Oromis's eyes were wide as he peered down at what Harry was doing. Glaedr was quiet too, little sounds of interest leaving the dragon's throat.

"What…" Arya trailed off, gasping when Harry drew up with the finished product. It looked like a dragon's claw, more specifically, it was the same golden hue as Glaedr's scales. It was as big as Glaedr's other limbs, the living, metal claws kneading the air. "How… did you do that?"

 _That is no magic I have ever seen._

"Living metal," Harry spoke, breathing heavily, looking to where Murtagh was now holding the red sword. Zar'oc. In the ancient language, the sword's name meant misery. "It was an almost dead skill where I come from and I learned it from the last High Elf in my country. Being a phoenix helps with it, as my blood can animate the metal just as well as magic can."

Oromis stared at him, his eyes still wide with awe. His skin was slightly pale, the disease eating away at him. "Will it grow with him?"

"Yes, it will. I will have to… merge it with Glaedr's mind and magic but yes. It will," Harry explained, glancing at the elven queen. Queen Islanzadi's awe was subtle but still there, her shoulders stiff and her eyes intent on him. He gathered the living metal in his arms and stepped over to Glaedr, hesitated for a moment before sitting down in front of the dragon. "If you would, Glaedr, lay down. I can reach you better that way."

Glaedr lay down with a loud thump, propping his head on his whole, left limb and watched him. Harry nodded and placed a hand on the dragon's right limb, which ended at where a human knee would be. Shruikan came over and lay down right next to the golden dragon, laying one large black wing over Glaedr's back.

"Okay, here we go," Harry spoke, scooping up the living metal and placing it right in front of Glaedr's stump and began to chant. It wasn't the ancient language he was speaking in but in Latin, the language of the magic he grew up with.

Glaedr let out a loud roar, writhing in place, as the foreign magic flowed into his mind. Shruikan leaned into the golden dragon, placing more of his not inconsiderable weight onto Glaedr to hold him down.

"I am sorry about this, Glaedr," Harry whispered, peering up into the golden dragon's eyes. "I need you to be conscious for this otherwise it won't work."

"Dear one, don't block me out," Oromis murmured, stroking Glaedr's scales.

 _It is too much pain for you to bear for me. I can take it. If if means I have a new limb, I can bear it._

Glaedr gave Harry a determined look and he continued, murmuring the enchantments and spells under his breath.

* * *

Murtagh watched as Harry attached the living metal to Glaedr's stump of a leg. Thorn was standing right next to him, his red eyes intent on Glaedr and Shruikan. The golden dragon was occasionally letting out pained growls but otherwise wasn't moving. Saphira and Firnen were watching too, standing by their respective Riders.

As they watched, the golden metal within Harry's hands hovered in the air and edged right up to Glaedr's scales, melding with the dragon and the limb. An hour went by as the two different magics flowed into each other, syncing and molding to one another. With Thorn's help, Murtagh could see both magics, the energy that flowed from the metal and the energy that was Glaedr.

 _Look closer. You can see the runes that Harry is placing._

Murtagh nodded idly, squinting, and was suddenly drawn into Thorn's mind. Dull colors became vivid and smells became a lot more… loud. As he and Thorn peered down at the magic that Harry was wielding, he could see the distinctive runes and wards. He didn't know what each one of them meant but he could… sense one, the biggest, for protection.

Murtagh's stomach growled and Thorn sent him back to his own body. The midday meal had come and gone while he had been distracted and Harry was still working.

"Are you… almost done?" Murtagh questioned quietly, not wanting to disturb the man too much. But if he was hungry, Harry would be too.

 _We are._

He looked into Shruikan's eyes, as the black dragon turned to peer at him. _You were given the sword of your father._

Murtagh glanced down at the sword that was now at his hip, the red blade that had probably made the long, sharp cut at his own hip. Murtagh had spent a week abed after Morzan had thrown the Rider blade at him in anger and the servants had not been sure whether he would make it or not.

"It deserves its' name," Murtagh remarked, sighing. "Zar'oc."

Shruikan leaned down, his head right in front of Murtagh's. _You are its' wielder now, young one._

* * *

Oromis backed up a pace several minutes later, watching as Glaedr took a step back from Harry. The other man blinked, breathing heavily, but Harry did look satisfied, content. Shruikan too removed his wing from Glaedr's back and stepped away.

 _How does it feel, my friend?_

Glaedr peered down at his new limb, the metal claws kneading in the dirt. Glaedr had laid down with three limbs and now stood up on four, as he put weight on his limb and tested it out. He roared out his joy and took off, beating his wings until he was up in the air and speeding up, up, up.

"Well, I'd say that was a success," Harry commented, grinning widely.

Oromis smiled, feeling the wonderful joy coming from Glaedr as his life partner flew with ease for the first time in several years. "Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome, Oromis. It was the least I could do."

* * *

"You are Shruikan's Rider."

Harry turned to look behind him as he was packing up. An elf man stood in front of a group of six elves, some male and some… For some, it was hard for him to tell their gender. Elves tended to use magic to shape their face, shape their bodies, to be more beautiful. There was at least one elf that looked more like a wolf than a humanoid being, to his knowledge.

"Yes. What of it?"

Shruikan turned to look at the elves as Harry was pulling out the saddle that they used for travel.

"We are to come with you to the Varden and guard you, Shruikan, Murtagh and Thorn. The Queen asked this of us."

Harry's eyes widened but he nodded anyway. It was a good idea since Murtagh and Thorn were just fledglings in the eyes of Shruikan and Glaedr. And who knows what they would encounter with the Varden. "What is your name?"

"I am Loren."

 _Thorn and Murtagh are on their way._

"It'll be a tight fit but I think we'll all fit," Harry offered, glancing to where Shruikan was looking. Eragon, Saphira, Thorn, Firnen, Arya and Murtagh were coming towards them and Murtagh had a pack on his shoulders, Zar'oc on his hip. "We're going to Surda, if I'm not mistaken."

Loren turned around to confer with his people and Harry jumped up onto Shruikan's back to lay the saddle. Thorn had had his first flight a few days ago but the red dragon wasn't up to flying a long distance.

* * *

"Be careful, my friend," Eragon spoke. "Say hi to Nasuada for me."

Murtagh nodded, looking up at Shruikan and Harry. The elven guards had already introduced themselves to him and Harry was making ready for the trip. "You be careful too. Your back's been healed and you're already looking like an elf."

Eragon laughed. "You will too, eventually."

"How long did Riders live anyway?" Murtagh asked, his eyes widening at the thought. "No one's told me that before. I know Galbatorix has lived a long life but he doesn't have a dragon anymore."

"I asked Oromis. He said that Riders can live for hundreds of years, if not forever," Eragon spoke, shrugging uncomfortably.

"Forever?" Murtagh repeated.

 _The ancient dragons lived for several years without Riders, before the bond. Afterward, we shared our magic with the elves and then the humans. You will share our life._

Murtagh looked at Thorn, the red dragon peering up at him before loping over to Shruikan and jumping up into the air. Thorn landed on Shruikan's back, curled up and propped his head on one side of the saddle.

"Ready to go?" Harry called down at them.

"Yes. I am," Murtagh answered, shouldering his pack and walking up Shruikan's wing to get onto the dragon's back. "Can Shruikan really carry all of us?"

"The elves are light," Harry explained, reaching down a hand to help him get aboard. "Besides, it's not like we're going to travel all the way south in one afternoon. We'll stop for the evening and start your training too."

"Magic?"

"We're traveling into a war zone," Harry said, running a hand through his hair and staring intently at Murtagh. "You should know how to use the abilities you have."

"What if I fuck up? What if the king tries to-"

"Murtagh, I will not let anything happen to you or Thorn," Harry whispered, drawing him in with the hand that he was still holding. "I promise you that."

Murtagh leaned into Harry, their foreheads touching, before he pulled back a little, glancing at Thorn. Fingers came under his chin, tilting him up for a kiss. Harry's lips touched his briefly and he let out a strangled moan, melting into the other man's arms.

Someone cleared their throat, startling them both into pulling apart. Murtagh took a deep breath and another, trying to calm his racing heart. Harry stared at him then winked.

"Okay, Shruikan. We're set."

Shruikan slowly stood up, shook out his wings then took a step off of the cliff, racing gravity then leveled out, flying over the forest below them.


End file.
